Shadow of an Angel
by Kalachuchi
Summary: DISCONTINUED. New Author's Notes in Chapter 6.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Ouran and the quote in the summary.

**SUMMARY:** Love is a hidden fire, a pleasant sore, a delectable pain, an agreeable torment, a sweet and throbbing wound. In short a gentle death. KyoHaru

**WARNING: **Possibly OOCness.

* * *

_**PROLOUGUE **_

_**By Kalachuchi **_

* * *

_**KYOYA**_

I saw her.

She was standing by the fountain in the garden. The party had just begun but, knowing her, she must have gone out to escape the frivolousness of the whole situation. The moonlight shone on her and she looked up at the sky, face brightening at the myriad of stars that greeted her.

My God, she looks so beautiful.

**HARUHI **

I saw him.

He was talking to a couple of politicians when I went outside. He still looked the same way I last saw him, even better. He was more confident now, more at ease of his surroundings. The ladies smiled at him the way people looked when they want something but cannot have. He is an unreachable star, a dream.

He still is and forever will be.

**KYOYA **

She smiled at the gentle breeze teased her hair which has grown past her shoulders. I remembered how she would feel ticklish whenever I stroked her short brown hair and trailed soft kisses down her neck. She would scold and threaten to kick me out of the room if I don't stop.

I smiled at the memory, thinking why she had gotten tired of her short hair.

**HARUHI**

The gentle wind breezed through me and I smiled, feeling utterly refreshed. A lock of hair fell over my eyes and I gently pushed them back.

People have commented how I look better with long hair. I would simply smile but say nothing. After all, what would I tell them? That I simply cannot bear to face the mirror and see the way I looked when he was still with me? Or that I missed his soft caress on my skin?

No. I'm a different person now and I wanted to f_eel _different.

**KYOYA **

I wanted to touch her, even for a moment, to feel her skin against mine. But my feet remained rooted on the ground. But I doubt she would even speak to me again. What I've done is something deplorable. Asking for forgiveness would be too much.

I've hurt her and she would never forgive me. Now, I have to face my own fate.

**HARUHI **

He has given me everything – a new home, a new life and a new beginning.

I suppose the wounds in my heart would take a long time before they heal. But I am strong. He has taught me love and for that I am grateful.

After all he has done, I couldn't get myself to be angry with him.

**KYOYA **

I was afraid. Afraid of losing my status and of my chances to be the Ootori Heir. And I was stupid enough to think that I would lose everything if I did not live up to what other people expected of me. So I chose glory over her, never realizing that I would be losing myself.

I am a coward.

**HARUHI **

I have full respect for him. He knows what he wants and how to get it. People may think his methods are scary, but that's just the way he is.

I am proud of him for choosing what he wants and being brave enough to face it.

**KYOYA **

I loved her.

She was the only woman who taught me how to live. And I still love her. But it's too late. She doesn't love me anymore.

**HARUHI **

I loved him.

He was the only man I've loved with all my heart, and I know I would never love anyone the same way again. I still love him but he is happy where he is.

I should move on.

**KYOYA**

She turned and our eyes met.

_One last time. _Just give me one more chance to hold her and I'll correct every mistake I've done. I won't leave her again.

But as I took one step forward, Tamaki came and took her hand. Haruhi smiled at him and they went back inside the party.

She is happy and so should I be.

**HARUHI**

Our eyes met and for a moment I felt everything back again – all the memories, the joys and pain we've shared. In that moment I saw the man I loved and I wondered if things could go back as they used to. Then Tamaki came to get me, his eyes full of love as he looked down on me. I couldn't bear to hurt this man, to let him feel the pain I've felt with his friend. So I forced a smile and we went inside together.

My life with Kyoya is over.

He is happy and so should I be.


	2. Like a Bad Dream

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Ouran.

**WARNING: **Possibly OOCness.

**

* * *

**

SHADOW OF AN ANGEL:

_**1: Like a bad dream**_

_**By Kalachuchi**_

* * *

Fujioka Haruhi sipped her morning coffee as her eyes strayed on the newspaper on the table. She didn't bother to pick it up. She knew what it was about. The news had spread all over TV, radio and papers. She heard it all, read about it all. 

_Ootori Kyoya, new head of the prestigious Ootori Empire, had returned from his three-year stay in London. The formal take-over would be announced later this night on a special dinner party at the Empress Hotel. Lots of well-known businessmen and politicians are expected to …_

She leaned back and stared outside the window. The sky was very clear, not a trace of any gloom that she was feeling at that moment. _It was unfair_, she thought. She closed her eyes tightly, wishing her heart was at ease as the Heavens outside.

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Kyoya paused from his work. 

"Kyoya-sama."

"Come in."

A servant entered the room. "Kyoya-sama, Takako-sama is on the phone."

He pursed his lips. "Tell her I'm not yet here."

"I'm afraid she does know you're here. She threatened to come here personally if you don't answer her call."

He sighed. "All right. Let her wait. I'll be down in a moment."

She bowed slightly before leaving the room. Kyoya sighed and massaged his neck, still tired from the long flight.

He glanced around his room, satisfied that it was exactly as he had left it. He stood up and went to the bedside table. He took the small key on his pocket and opened the locked drawer using it. A small picture frame was tucked hidden under the stack of papers and he hesitantly took it out. He stared at the photo.

Everything was exactly as he had left it.

* * *

"That one," Tamaki exclaimed. "Hikaru, get that one on the corner. My princess would look so adorable wearing that." 

Hikaru frowned as he followed Tamaki's finger. "Don't be ridiculous, Tono. Haruhi wearing a bunny outfit for tonight's party would only make her look silly."

"Here." Kaoru suddenly appeared from the Hitachiin boutique's stack room, carrying a slim, black dress. "This would do just fine."

Hikaru nodded in approval. "She would look so beautiful in that," he said, a tract of pang in his voice. Kaoru glanced at him warningly.

Tamaki grabbed the gown and twirled himself around. "Oh, I love it. Haruhi is going to be so thrilled."

"She should be. We designed that dress especially for her," Kaoru replied, smiling.

"Are you sure she's going to like it?" Hikaru suddenly asked.

Tamaki stopped. "What do you mean?"

"She doesn't seem too excited for this day," Hikaru replied.

"And, she doesn't like to go to tonight's party either," Kaoru admitted.

"Nonsense. Haruhi is just tired from work. Law is not easy, you know." Tamaki smiled. "I'm sure she's also excited to see Kyoya after all these years."

* * *

Haruhi glanced around the Hotel lobby, feeling out of place. She never liked social gathering, especially something as extravagant as this one. The party had started but she still wasn't comfortable in the situation. She sighed and glanced out the window, thinking how better it is to be outside. 

"Princess." Tamaki stood behind her. He held her elbow as he leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. "Let's go dance."

"I'd rather not." She frowned.

"Why not? Everyone would be so jealous of my princess's precious beauty."

_Because I might see him._ She shook her head.

"Oh, pretty please?" Tamaki begged, eyes wide. She looked at him and smiled despite herself. Tamaki's charm is as strong as ever.

"Tamaki…"

"Just one dance." He took both her hands and pouted.

She sighed in defeat. "One dance."

Tamaki laughed. "One dance," he agreed. He gently led her in the middle of the dance floor.

"Is that Suoh-san's fiancée?"

"I don't think they're even engaged."

"She is such a simple commoner. What guts of her to lay claws on a man like the Suoh heir!"

"I heard they were high school friends."

"At Ouran? A commoner like her can afford to go to that school?"

Kyoya glanced at the group of ladies talking on the corner. He pursued his lips. Nothing has changed. People with nothing to do are still busy talking ill about others. He followed their gazes and saw that it was Tamaki they were talking about. Tamaki was dancing with a woman, and he looked absolutely ecstatic. He squinted. Something about the woman was familiar. They turned, swaying to the music and the new Ootori heir found himself taking sharp intake of breath.

"Haruhi."

She found herself being dragged by Tamaki before she could protest. Her eyes widened as she saw the person Tamaki was headed to. She had to escape. She can't face him yet. She –

"Kyoya," Tamaki called, waving his hand. Too late. Kyoya turned and saw them. She watched him as they stopped, wondering what Kyoya was thinking about at that moment. But his onyx eyes remained stoic. "Haruhi wanted to say hi."

She snapped back to present. "I did not."

Tamaki glanced at her in confusion. "You don't want to say hi to him? Haruhi, it's been three years since Mother left the country."

_Three years. Three long years_. She took a deep breath. "Hello Kyoya," she greeted in the most formal tone she could muster. "It's been a while."

"Yes," he said evenly. "A very long time."

They stared at each other and she could feel her heart thundering loudly in her ears. She wondered if they could hear it too. She swallowed hard as she felt herself being engulfed in those dark eyes of his she had grown so much to loved before. Then, his eyes dropped on her hand – which was entwined with Tamaki's. Kyoya pushed his glasses up.

"Are you two getting engaged?" he asked pleasantly. Tamaki's eyes widened.

"Do you think so too, Kyoya?" he asked excitedly. "See Haruhi, even Mother thinks we should get engaged."

"He did not say that," she retorted before she could stop herself.

Tamaki was taken aback. "Haruhi?"

She bit her lip. _God, get me out of here please_. She never meant to snap at him. She forced a smile, feeling her inside churn. "I'm sorry. I was just… tired." She tugged at his hand. "Could we just go?"

"But we just - ahh…well…if you want to." Tamaki blinked. He turned to face Kyoya. "I'm sorry. I think we should leave now."

Kyoya nodded.

"Next time, we'll really finish the party," Tamaki assured him.

"Of course." Kyoya smiled.

"Kyoya."

He looked at her. "Congratulations," she almost whispered. "You finally achieved your goal. You got what you wanted."

Kyoya's glasses clouded. For a moment she thought he was going to touch her, but he reached out his hand, took her free one and formally shook it. "Thank you."

The warmth of his hand made her draw away. She stared at him, a little longer than necessary. He faced Tamaki.

"About your question, Tamaki."

Her heart pounded faster.

"If it would make you two happy, go ahead and get married." He smiled at his blond friend. "I'm here to support you."

Tamaki smiled and took her hand. He glanced at her happily before meeting Kyoya's eyes. "We were hoping you'd say that, right princess?"

Haruhi smiled, although her eyes were getting hot. She did not say anything. Kyoya had answered her unspoken question.

_He doesn't care._

"Kyoya-kun?"

The three of them turned and saw a tall, beautiful woman walking towards them. Her very long, wavy black hair bounced elegantly behind her. The businessmen and politicians alike paused to look at her, wondering why a Greek goddess had decided to join the party. She smiled at them before stopping beside Kyoya. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Rei," he greeted impassively.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to them?" she asked, gesturing at Tamaki and Haruhi.

"The announcement will be done in due time. Tonight is a different occasion."

"But they're your friends," she pressed. "They should at least know."

Kyoya looked at her frowning but she simply smiled. He took a deep breath.

"Tamaki, Haruhi." He paused, briefly meeting her eyes. "I would like you to meet Takako Rei."

Haruhi couldn't take her eyes off Rei. Somehow she knew. She knew what's going to happen but she couldn't stop looking at her. Rei met her gaze with her cold black eyes and smiled. Like a bad dream one cannot escape.

"My fiancée."

* * *

_**To everyone who reviewed, thank you. Reviews and Comments are greatly appreciated. :)**_

_**c0rin: wah! -sniff sniff- hindi ko rin alam. (**pinoy ka rin.. ang saya saya) :)**

* * *

**_

**Just a little preview of _CHAPTER 2: _**

Rei began to trace a path of kisses on his cheek, all over his face then down his neck. Kyoya closed his eyes.

_Haruhi_, he thought. _She was the first person who told me that she liked my eyes. She looks more beautiful now. Tamaki must really be making her happy._ He swallowed.

He remembered how Haruhi would smile at him shyly before kissing his cheek, how she whispered goodnight as she closed her eyes and how he would watch her until she finally drift off to sleep. He would kiss her closed eyelids, one at a time, before resting his lips on her forehead, whispering 'forever'.

_Forever._ What a lie.

* * *


	3. Beautiful Soul

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Ouran.

**WARNING: Possibly OOCness. **

**

* * *

**

SHADOW OF AN ANGEL:

_**Beautiful Soul**_

_**By Kalachuchi **_

_**

* * *

**_

We come to our own center of the world  
Where all faces fade into darkness  
All I see is you  
No longer here in this room  
My mind will never rest  
And will never forget  
Memory is the only link to you

-Dicta License, _Over the Edge

* * *

_

"_Who is she?" _

Kyoya paused as he looked at Rei in the mirror. He began to unbutton his suit, aware that she was watching his every move. Though tired from the take-over party that had ended just an hour ago, his mind was still alert.

"Who?" he asked, although he knew perfectly well what she was talking about. Rei knew it too. She smiled at him coyly.

"Fujioka Haruhi," she said, letting the name roll on her tongue. She stretched out on the bed and leaned back on the pillows she had arranged behind her.

He fell silent, as if thinking of his answer. He knew what Rei wanted to hear and he sure wasn't going to tell her anything she can use. Rei is a very dangerous woman. Kyoya knew that very well.

"She was part of our club back in High School. Nothing special. She's a commoner."

She laughed. "Anybody can notice that," she said, twirling a strand of black hair between her fingers.

He clenched his jaw. "Really?" he began smoothly as he changed into his night clothes. "I thought she behaved herself rather very well than you."

She raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Oh?" She sat up and rested her elbow on her knee. She cupped her chin, looking at him thoughtfully. "Getting defensive, aren't we, Kyoya-kun?"

"Rei."

"Yes, Kyoya-kun?"

"I told you to stop calling me that. It disgusts me."

"But your sister calls you that."

"You're not my sister now, aren't you?" He stared at her. She met his gaze levelly for a moment before shrugging.

"Fine." She lied down. Kyoya walked until he reached the side of the bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked, not bothering to hide his impatience. "I thought I told you to stay on your own room until the wedding."

"But I'm lonely, Kyoya. And cold. I want to sleep with you," she pouted.

"Get out of my room, Rei."

"No."

_A little more_, he thought wearily, _and I'll finally lose my patience. _"Rei."

She buried herself under the cover. "I'm going to be your wife," came the muffled reply from beneath the Egyptian blanket. "There's nothing wrong with sleeping with you. And besides, it's not like we haven't done this before."

Kyoya's eyes flashed. He wanted to shake her, to get her away from him, but he held himself. _Marriage is a business deal, Kyoya_, he told himself. _And this is part of the contract_. He took off his glasses before lying down on the bed. Rei suddenly wrapped an arm around him.

"Kyoya?"

He simply stared at the ceiling.

"Have I ever told you that you have nice eyes?" she whispered. "It's so dark and mysterious… I feel like drowning in them whenever I look at you."

_Like a dark, swirling pool of eternity. You have such beautiful eyes, Kyoya. _

He blinked. _Haruhi_.

Rei began to trace a path of kisses on his cheek, all over his face then down his neck. Kyoya closed his eyes, letting his thoughts wander off.

_Haruhi_, he thought. _She was the first person who told me that she liked my eyes. She looks more beautiful now. Tamaki must really be making her happy._ He swallowed.

He remembered how Haruhi would smile at him shyly before kissing his cheek, how she whispered goodnight as she closed her eyes and how he would watch her until she finally drift off to sleep. He would kiss her closed eyelids, one at a time, before resting his lips on her forehead, whispering 'forever'.

_Forever._ What a lie.

He felt the shifting of weight on the bed and sensed her beginning to navigate her way down.

The image of Tamaki dancing with Haruhi filled his mind. Tamaki, his best friend and she, his one true love._ It must be fate_, he decided. She would be better off with Tamaki. But then he remembered how she looked at him when he introduced Rei and saw a flicker of pain in those wide brown eyes. But it can't be. She's happy with Tamaki now.

_Damn,_ he thought. _It should be me holding her hand. It should be me caressing her face. It should be – _

"Haruhi," he groaned.

Silence.

He slowly opened his eyes.

Rei had stopped whatever she had been doing to him and was staring at him with an unreadable expression on her face. He stared back, almost as if waiting for her anger. She sat up, leaned closer to him and slapped him hard.

"It's Rei, Kyoya," she said through gritted teeth. "My name is Rei, not Haruhi."

She got out of the bed and grabbed the robe on the floor he didn't know she had taken off. She slammed the door behind her angrily. His cheek was still tingling. Rei's hand could be pretty heavy. He sighed, mentally apologizing to Rei. He turned on his side, closed his eyes and waited for sleep to visit him.

But it never did.

* * *

"Haruhi?" 

She started at the voice that cut through the silence of her office like a knife. She blinked and glanced up. Kaoru smiled kindly at her as he stood across her office desk.

"Is there something wrong? You've been spacing out."

She shook her head. "It's nothing. I was just…tired."

_She was just tired._ She sighed. How many times would she use that lame excuse? Maybe she really needs to take a break. She blinked and glanced around.

"Where's Hikaru?"

"Oh, you know…" Kaoru shrugged. "He's busy with his new designs."

"He still hasn't forgiven me, has he?"

Kaoru plopped on the chair across her. "You have to understand. He still can't accept the fact that you chose Tono over him."

"Kaoru," she said warningly.

"I know. I know." He leaned forward and rested his chin on a propped-up hand. "But the weird thing is he's not mad at Tono."

"Tamaki's magic," she said, half smiling. "No one can stay mad at him for long."

Kaoru nodded. "Have you eaten your lunch yet?"

"Well… I'm still finishing these papers."

"Don't be such a workaholic, Haruhi. Even brilliant lawyers like you needs a little rest now and then."

She wrinkled her nose.

"Come on. I'll treat you to a superb lunch," Kaoru offered as he stood up. "I'm sure Tono won't mind if I borrow his princess for an hour."

"But I – "

"Come on, Haruhi."

She sighed. "All right. I'll just fix these papers then I'll follow you."

"Great." Kaoru grinned. "I'll be preparing the car, Fujioka-sama."

She rolled her eyes as he left the room. She stood up and collected the papers, carefully arranging them inside the file folder. The phone rang and she absentmindedly picked it up.

"Fujioka Haruhi."

A pause. "Haruhi. It's me."

The folder slipped from her hand but, thankfully, the papers were still intact. She sat down on her seat warily.

"Kyoya?"

"Am I calling on a bad time?"

"No." She bit her lip, willing her heart to slow down. "No."

Silence.

"Why are you calling?" she asked as she closed her eyes. She could practically imagine him sitting behind his mahogany office desk, looking calm and composed as he speak.

"We didn't get to talk much at the party."

Haruhi stared at a small white spot on her brown table, wondering where this conversation was headed.

"It's, well," he paused. "I really want to talk to you."

"There's no need, Kyoya."

"I think there are some…things we should talk about," he continued. "It's just a simple lunch. That's all I ask. A lunch with a friend."

She winced. How could he easily say such things? Doesn't he realize he's tormenting her right now? She took a deep breath, trying to collect her composure.

"A lunch," she softly echoed.

"Yes."

She thought about it. She needs to convince herself that what they had is indeed over. Her grip on the phone tightened.

"When do you want to meet?"

* * *

Kyoya took a deep breath as he looked around the restaurant. The ambiance was perfect –very platonic, exactly what they needed. He doesn't want to complicate matters but he just wanted to sort his feelings out. And maybe seeing and talking to her would help him know what he needed. 

He remembered the conversation he had with Haruhi a week ago. She sounded reluctant to meet with him, that he was sure of, but she finally agreed. He would never admit it but her saying yes brought a feeling of relief to his increasing tension.

He leaned back and wondered what would have been if he never left her. Would they still have been together? He stared outside the giant window beside him and watched the clouds on the sky.

The Heavens was as calm as it was that day, three years ago. Never did he thought that it would change his life…

_Kyoya stared at his father in disbelief. Impossible. What his father had said was impossible. His mind briefly entertained the thought that this is all a practical joke and that Fuyumi would come out with a camera, laughing at his gullibility. But this is Ootori Yoshio who was sitting across him on the table. He has no time and patience for such foolishness._

"_I – " he faltered. "Tell me I heard wrong, Father."_

"_Kyoya." Yoshio inhaled sharply. "Face it. The Ootori Empire is going bankrupt. The decision to venture in the media industry was a big failure," Yoshio paused, his eyes being shadowed by the dim light of the office bulb. " Do you think I would waste my time telling you this if the company can easily be saved?"_

_Kyoya fell silent. Bankrupt. The prestigious Ootori Empire is going bankrupt. He swallowed hard. It doesn't seem possible._

"_I tried everything. I did what I have to do, but this is my limit. I can do no more," Yoshio continued, voice slightly breaking. He took a deep breath. "I won't let it end here. The Ootori would go on. And now, it's all in your hands. The fate of the company, of this family lies on you."_

_He stared at the photo Yoshio had placed on the table. "Takako Rei, only child of Takako Shinji. Shinji has been a very good acquaintance of mine and although buying our shares would mean a big risk in his part, he did so just for the sake of our friendship. Their banking business would solve our problems. They could save this company."_

"_There must be some other way," Kyoya began lamely. His devious mind searched desperately for an idea. "Our assets. Our rest houses, Father. We can sell them and use the money to –"_

"_Are you not listening to what I said, Kyoya? I'm not going to let the Ootori end here. Those assets you want to sell, they have been in the family even before my grandfather was born. They hold years of Ootori history. I won't let it be gone. I told no one about this, Kyoya. Not your brothers, not Fuyumi. I entrusted this secret to you."_

"_But – " Kyoya blinked. The sudden burden of the company was too much. He suddenly realized that he was not yet ready for such responsibility. He would have gladly accepted the offer if not for the conditions that came along with it. He had already made his own plans, his promises. _Haruhi_, he thought worriedly._

_As if reading his mind, Yoshio sighed. "If the situation was different, I would have loved to have Haruhi to be my daughter. But you're an Ootori. Business is business."_

_He didn't bother to ask how his father had known about his secret relationship with her. He lifted his head and met his father's stoic gaze._

"_I've decided to name you as my heir, Kyoya. Your brothers, brilliant as they are, would just mess this marriage. I can only trust you to do this."_

Heir. Trust. Haruhi

_Kyoya ran a hand through his hair, grabbing it halfway. So many emotions, so many thoughts. He blinked._

"_I've already arranged a flight for you to go to London. You'll be studying how to ruin Shinji's business and of course get his full trust. His daughter had already agreed to this marriage. All that is left is your presence there."_

Heir. Trust. Haruhi

_Kyoya took a shaky breath. "When?"_

"_Tomorrow at 10 am."_

_Less than 16 hours. Kyoya wondered what he could do in that short time._

"_Kyoya."_

_He looked at his father. Yoshio was devoid of any composure and calculated look that was usually present in the older man's face. Kyoya saw the wrinkles and weary signs on his face and it struck him that his father is getting really old. He is still human, after all._

"_I'm sorry," Yoshio murmured sincerely. For a moment, Kyoya saw the face of his father, the man he worked hard for to get his approval and love, not the demon businessman called Ootori Yoshio, and it somehow helped him decide._

"_I know," Kyoya replied softly. "I feel sorry too."_

_

* * *

__Haruhi looked at her hands which were perfectly still on her lap._

"_So… when are you going to leave?" she asked softly._

"_Tomorrow morning." Kyoya stared at her, wondering why she's acting all calm in the middle of this. "Haruhi… I'm sorry."_

_She shook her head. "I knew this was bound to happen." She met his surprised gaze. "A man like you cannot possibly be with a commoner like me. Your social status would be in trouble if we continue this anyway."_

"_Don't say that," he said sharply. "Your status has nothing to do with our relationship."_

"_Kyoya…" she half smiled at him. "What relationship? We agreed from the start that what we have is to be kept secret. For your sake, remember?"_

_He frowned._

"_I can't believe the Ootori is bankrupt. Never imagined it would happen," she admitted. "But I understand. If I were in your situation, I would do the same."_

_He averted his gaze. So maybe he left out some facts in his story – and a very important one at that. But had decided not to add any more burden to her. It would be better for her to know that he left to save the family's business than knowing that he _also_ left her for another woman. That would be rubbing salt on wound, especially since Haruhi had been getting touchy about the difference between them lately. Besides, he has a plan. A plan that if properly executed might be able to solve all these problems that he felt were beginning to drain his every strength._

"_There's one thing I would like to ask."_

_She looked at him. "Anything."_

_He exhaled. "Don't wait for me."_

_A flicker of pain crossed her face. She bit her lip. "Why?" she whispered._

_Kyoya avoided looking at her. Seeing her so vulnerable would only make him want to stay. "I don't know how long I'll be gone. There's no need for you to stay committed in this relationship."_

"_But it's all right. I can – "_

"_Haruhi – " He stopped. He took her hand, stared at it for a moment before looking at her. "I want you to be happy. Go find someone who can make you smile without having to worry about anything. Don't waste your time on me. Things…may never be the same again when I return."_

_She lowered her face. "I see."_

_The silence that followed was one of the longest Kyoya had experienced. He cleared his throat. _

"_I have to go."_

_She merely nodded, not looking up. He leaned forward, hesitated for a moment, and then kissed her on the forehead._

"_Take care, Haruhi."_

_Kyoya stood up and walked towards the door. He paused as he looked around the Fujioka household, wondering if he'll ever see it again. He gently turned the knob, resisting the urge to look at her. As soon as he closed the door behind him, he gave a loud sigh._

_Breaking up and saying goodbye to Haruhi had gone surprisingly smoothly. He had half expected her to be mad at him, or at least, resist a bit like most people would do but she didn't. He blinked as he realized that Haruhi had made it easy for him/ he thought with a pang that he was leaving a beautiful soul. His hand rested on the door, as if he could feel her warmth through it. Then he heard it._

_The soft cries of Haruhi was like a knife that penetrated the quiet night and Kyoya hated himself for hurting her. He leaned back on the Fujioka door and stared at the black sky, silently taking in the cries that would begin to haunt his nights. He slid down on the floor, took off his glasses and buried his face on his hands._

"_I'm so sorry," he whispered._

Kyoya blinked before silently berating himself for thinking of that part of the past. He was here to meet with her, to clear things up, not to rekindle anything. He took a long gulp from his tea.

His eyes were drawn to the doorway as it opened. He almost choked on his drink at the vision of Haruhi cautiously entering the restaurant, her shoulder-length brown hair slightly covering her eyes. She pushed it back and she saw him. He stood up, still holding her gaze.

_To clear things up, huh_, he thought dryly. _Yeah, right._

For a moment he thought her eyes softened at him but she took a step aside and Tamaki appeared behind her, busy talking with someone on the phone.

His mind whirled. What is he doing here?

Tamaki caught sight of him and waved excitedly. He grabbed Haruhi's hand and they headed for his table. Tamaki said something on the phone and a second later he shut it.

"Kyoya," he greeted, smiling widely. Kyoya plastered a smile on his face. "I'm sorry we're late. There was some heavy traffic out there."

"It's all right. I wasn't waiting that long." Kyoya instantly glanced at the table, grateful that he had reserved a table that was for four. He stepped sideways to pull the chair for Haruhi but Tamaki beat him to it. Kyoya blinked.

The waiter arrived and handed them the menu as soon as they were seated down.

"I'm so glad you invited us here," Tamaki began as the waiter left. "We haven't gotten the chance to talk since you arrived last week."

_Invited us?_ Kyoya glanced at Haruhi who had suddenly found something interesting in the menu and was staring intently at it, pointedly ignoring them.

"Ah, well. Of course." Kyoya shrugged.

"But I'm mad at you, Kyoya."

Kyoya looked at him.

"You never told me you're getting married," Tamaki said, grinning. From the corner of Kyoya's eyes, he saw Haruhi burying her face deeper behind the menu.

"It was… unexpected for me too." Kyoya smiled at him. "But enough of me. I want to hear about you. How long have you two been together?"

Tamaki's eyes brightened. "Ah, well, we're officially going out now for six months, twenty-eight days and twelve hours altogether." He leaned forward. "Do you know Kyoya, we went to…"

Kyoya nodded, his face already aching from the forced smile he wore as he listened to his best friend talk about Haruhi.

_So you've finally found the person who can make you smile?_ He thought._ Is this why there's no reason for us to talk anymore? Are you two happy? _But the questions on his mind remained unanswered.

It was ironic, he would think later as he went home. Life really is an irony.

* * *

The drawer in Kyoya's room was unlocked and her curiosity made her look inside. She saw a picture frame beneath all the papers and she took it out. She stared at it. 

For the past three years that they have been engaged, Kyoya never displayed any photo of any kind. Not his family's, or of himself, especially hers. She would sometimes wonder if Kyoya has some kind of phobia for it. But now she knew otherwise.

"Rei?"

She turned and saw Kyoya standing at the doorway.

_Damn_, she thought. She forgot to lock the door.

"What are you doing here?" He walked towards her, a frown on his face. "I thought we already –"

He drew a sharp intake of breath as he saw what's on her hand. She stood up from the bed and faced him before glancing back at the photo. Kyoya was smiling as his arm was around an equally cheerful Haruhi. Her hair was cut short, almost like a boy's and Rei figured that it was taken some years ago.

"Nice picture," she deadpanned.

Kyoya said nothing. Rei opened the frame and took the picture out. She felt him stiffen. She fanned the photograph on her face.

"We need to talk," she said.

* * *

**To everyone who reviewed, thank you.**

**Bunny Queen:**Nice… Dami na natin dito… hehe

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	4. A Matter of Discipline and Selfcontrol

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Ouran.

* * *

**SHADOW OF AN ANGEL: **

_**A matter of discipline and self control**_

_**By Kalachuchi**_

* * *

**_This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles_**

- Nine Days,_Story of a Girl (Absolutely)_

* * *

"There's nothing to talk about," Kyoya finally said after a long silence. 

"From the looks of it, _Fujioka-san_ must be someone special." She looked at the photo. "I can't figure out how you can stand touching a low life creature like her."

His eyeglasses clouded.

"Is she reason why you're so reluctant about marriage? Why you've been postponing it for all these years? Kyoya…" Her voice hardened and her eyes bored into his sharply, the sight causing an unpleasant contrast against her beautiful face. "Are you planning to get back with her?"

"That's none of your business."

"Oh, but it is, _Kyoya-kun_. It's a hell lot of my damn business." She stared at him. "No one makes a fool out of Takako Rei. Especially with someone like her."

"You talk like you're so special Rei," Kyoya replied calmly. "Tell me, did you learn your dirty language from a low life creature too? With the way you're acting, you're a disgrace to the Takako family."

"Disgrace?" She snorted. "Shouldn't you be telling yourself that? The heir of the prestigious Ootori Empire socializing with someone like Fujioka is what you call disgraceful. You're lucky we agreed to your father's wishes or you would have been living like dogs in the street now."

"Maybe that would have been better. At least I won't have to waste my time on a whore like you," he retorted before he could stop himself.

She narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, you would love that, won't you, Kyoya? If you think I'm going to break the engagement just because of this… trash, then I hate to disappoint. We have invested too much in your family – _I_ have invested too much in you. You have so much more to offer, Kyoya. Only a fool would let you go." Rei took a deep breath. "It's true I can't do anything to you. My father adores you very dearly, but _someone_ else might get hurt instead and I doubt - "

Rei gasped loudly as Kyoya suddenly grabbed her wrist.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her," Kyoya warned, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Let. Go." She tried to pry her hand away but he held on, his grip tightening.

"You don't want me to be your enemy, Rei. You know that."

"Stop it." She choked back a cry. "You're hurting me."

He glared at her before slowly letting go. Rei touched her wrist, a reddish mark around it.

"You're a bastard, Kyoya."

"I know." He pushed his glasses up, regaining his composure. "But you haven't seen anything yet and I advice you not to try."

She looked at him spitefully. "What do you think you can do?" she taunted. "You don't have enough resources. You don't have anything left except your stupid pride for the Ootori name. You can't even use your private army for your personal benefits anymore because it's _my_ father's money you're using to pay for their services. You don't have anything without me."

"Don't be too sure."

"Oh?" Rei paused. "Ah, I see. You do have influential friends, I agree with that. But what are you going to tell them, tell Suoh? That you're still in love with his girlfriend and you want to protect her from your fiancée? I didn't know you have a sense of humor, _Kyoya-kun._"

He stared at her.

"You break everything you touch, Kyoya. Everything. What makes you think Haruhi is going to be any different? You're going to get tired of her like you do with all of your playthings. You'll just be the ruin of her."

"You have no idea," he said softly, "what you're getting into. I'll be willing to risk everything, even my name just for her."

"Then your family is going to be destroyed." She met her gaze. "Don't dare challenge me in these little games you love to play. The reason why I agreed to be with you is because we think alike. We're both willing to do anything to get what we want. We're the same, Kyoya. If you want me to play with you, fine. But I'm warning you," she paused and reached out to caress his face. He didn't move. "I hate to lose."

"There's always the first time," he said flatly.

"We'll see." She held the picture in between her fingers. She stared at it for a moment before she smiled brightly as if they had never exchanged harsh words. "I'm going to keep this. I never had any picture of you."

Kyoya watched silently as she left his room. He exhaled sharply as his gaze fell on the empty frame on the bed. First the lunch earlier, now this.

He's really having a bad day.

* * *

"I really wished this meeting wasn't so important, but my grandmother personally asked me to come. So there's no way I could refuse," Tamaki was saying. 

Haruhi paused as she glanced at a window of a pet store. The puppies inside the cage were playing with each other and she smiled at the sight.

"You don't have to worry, Tamaki," she assured, gently tapping on the window. The puppies stared at her. "I understand."

"Okay, then I guess I'll just call you later."

"Okay." She straightened up.

"I love you."

She paused very briefly, wondering what to say. "Tamaki…" Then she smiled lightly. "Take care of yourself while you're there."

"Yes. I will."

She closed her phone and took a deep breath. So Tamaki wasn't going to have dinner at her house. And she even came by the mall to buy the things she's going to need, but it looks like there was no need to. She sighed. Guess she'll just have to head back home.

She was putting her cell phone in her bag, unaware of the shadow across her. Then, she collided hard into someone. She gasped as the cup of juice spilled on the white floor, barely missing her.

"I'm so sorry," she said as she looked up. A tall and rough-looking middle-aged man frowned at her.

"Look what you've done," he growled. "And I haven't even tasted that."

"I'm sorry," she repeated. The man stared at her, his dark eyes raking over her body.

"Is that all you're going to say?" he asked, eyes glimmering.

"Eh?"

He suddenly grabbed her arm, causing her to gasp. "Maybe if you come with me for a couple of hours, I'll forgive you."

"Please let go of me." She tried to pull away. "This is sexual harassment. I could sue you if you don't - "

"Sexual – " He chortled. "You don't have to be shy. I'm a pretty decent guy once you –"

"The lady said to let go."

Haruhi and the man looked up at the low voice. Her eyes widened as Kyoya held on the man's wrist.

"And who the hell are you?"

Kyoya met the man's glare with his own steely eyes. "Ootori Kyoya."

A look of recognition crossed his face.

"I advise you to let go of her if you know what's good for you." Kyoya smiled darkly. "And your family."

"I – uh- " The man quickly dropped her arm and backed away. "It was a mistake. I – uh – I need to go." Haruhi watched as the man hastily walked away from them. She massaged her arm.

"Kyoya," she said, not bothering to hide her surprise. He pushed his glasses up and looked at her. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

Kyoya pushed up his glasses before looking at her. He briefly considered telling her the truth – that as much as he hated to admit it, Rei's threats were something he just couldn't ignore, and that he just wanted to make sure nothing's going to happen to her. But of course, telling her _that_ would be tantamount to admitting defeat against Rei. Besides, informing her he's been following her since she left her house this morning would probably make him sound like a stalker – and Ootori Kyoya never stalks. Well, not personally. Probably it was by chance that he _also _wanted to go to where she will, but it was nothing but pure coincidence. So he searched deep in his mind for the best excuse he could think of at the pressured moment. 

"I was taking a walk."

Silence.

Haruhi blinked. "A walk?" she repeated slowly.

He raised his eyebrow very slightly. "Yes."

"In a commoner's mall?"

_Maybe it would have been easier to go with the truth,_ he thought wryly. "Yes." He pushed his glasses up. "Do you have any problem with that, Haruhi?"

She obviously did not believe him and he didn't blame her either. He should really prepare himself for more plausible excuses next time. An Ootori should never be caught unaware, after all. But the damage was done and he half-waited for her admonishment. Haruhi merely sighed.

"You're probably on one of your secret meetings with a client. I hope you're not planning anything dastardly again," she replied, looking at him with genuine concern.

_Dastardly. _Kyoya bit back a smile. Well, Haruhi had never been discreet. It was a nice feeling to know that she was still the Haruhi he knew. "I should feel offended, but no, I'm not planning anything of that kind," he answered calmly. "At least, not yet."

A soft smile lit up her face. "Kyoya…" She shook her head. "You haven't change."

He stared at her. "Neither have you."

An awkward pause fell over them. She averted her gaze. Kyoya cleared his throat.

"Well, what about you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm supposed to buy a few things for dinner later but Tamaki just called to say he couldn't come." She shrugged. "So I'm just about to go home."

He digested the information quietly. It's normal for a man to have dinner at his girl friend's house, but why does Kyoya's throat felt like it was full of sand? "Ah, I see."

Another awkward silence.

"So…" Haruhi began. "Thank you for saving me from that man."

"It was nothing," he said as he pushed his glasses up. "You're lucky I was passing by." The man's face was still perfectly clear in his mind, and as soon as he can have just a moment away from Haruhi's earshot, he would go and call his private police force. Rei's money might be the one he's using to pay for the force's services, but their loyalty never wavered. It's just a matter of ordering a couple of his men, probably four just to be efficiently sure, to teach that commoner a lesson not to mess with her again. And of course with Kyoya too. Rei's suspicion would not be aroused. After all, he could always say that the guy pissed him off and Ootori Kyoya was just doing his usual terrorizing. No need for him to worry.

"Then, I guess I have to go," Haruhi spoke, blinking. "I'll see you around, Kyoya."

He watched as she turned away. _See,_ he told himself. _You can talk to her normally. It's just a matter of discipline and self-control. Things would be better off this way. At least she'll be somehow safe from Rei's clutches and that is what's important, isn't it?_

"Haruhi," he heard himself call out. She turned and looked at him. "If you don't have anything else planned out, I was wondering if I could invite you for lunch. If… that's all right with you." _Self-control, huh? _Kyoya frowned at himself.

She stared at him for a long time. Then, she shrugged.

"Sure. No problem. I do owe you this one."

Kyoya didn't even know he was suppressing a sigh until he heard her say _sure._ He looked around. "Great. I think I saw a good restaurant around her somewhere. Let's see –"

"Kyoya."

He paused and glanced at her. She smiled at him.

"I know just the perfect place."

* * *

Kyoya watched the old chef cook the ramen with utmost attention. It was strange for her to see him look so interested in these kinds of things. He looked fascinated as the noodles were being strained and being placed in a bowl. Haruhi knew right then and there that it was Kyoya's first time to eat in a ramen stall like the one they're in now. Come to think of it, they never had time to go and just hang out in a commoner's mall when they were still together. They were busy with their own things to have time for such frivolousness and – 

She quickly shook her head. Why, oh why does she have to think about the past?

"Haruhi?"

She blinked and looked up at the sound of his voice. She glanced at him.

"You better eat that while it's hot," Kyoya informed her solemnly. "The old man told me it wouldn't taste that good if it becomes cold."

"Huh?"

Kyoya gestured at the bowl of ramen in front her. "The ramen."

She nodded. "Right." She took the chopsticks and began to eat. She tried hard to concentrate on the food. A few minutes later, she felt Kyoya stiffen beside her.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked worriedly. She should just have agreed to go with him to the fancy restaurant he wanted to go, she berated herself. _Did he burn his tongue_? she wondered as Kyoya stared at the food in front of him. "Kyoya?"

He slowly looked at her. "Haruhi…"

_Don't tell me he had food poisoning. We ate the same thing. _"Yes?"

"This stuff… ramen, is it? It's… delicious," he finally said. She blinked at him. "It's amazing how you could cook something like this using just local ingredients. If I didn't know better, I would have thought this was cooked in Five-star restaurant."

Haruhi resisted the urge to twitch.

The old chef suddenly laughed, causing Haruhi and Kyoya to glance at him.

"I see. Is this the first time you ate ramen, young man?"

Kyoya nodded. "I've seen this a lot on movies but I never actually tasted them before." He looked at the old man as he continued nonchalantly. "I have my personal chef at home and if he's not around I usually order my food from a nearby hotel or through international catering. I have no time for low-quality foods."

_Ah._ Haruhi wanted to disappear.

"Catering, huh?" The chef eyed him cheerfully. "You must be pretty rich, young man. Are you a prince or something?"

Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "Well… I am actually the –"

"It is delicious," Haruhi suddenly cut in, a drop of sweat falling at the back of her neck. She would have to stop him from talking or they'll never get out of the place without a commotion. She took a loud sip from the ramen soup. "Isn't it, Kyoya?"

He eyed her. "Why are you drinking the soup like that? Shouldn't you use a spoon?"

"Don't be too fussy. Ramen soups are best eaten this way," she told him, a bit confused at the idea of using a spoon in such a place. She cupped the bowl and brought it to her lips.

"That's disgusting, Haruhi," Kyoya declared, looking alarmed.

She placed the empty bowl on the table and looked at him. "It is not disgusting. If you use a spoon, you wouldn't be able to savor its taste. Right, chef-san?"

The old man nodded. "It's the best way to eat it."

Kyoya stared at the bowl in front him. "Do I really have to?"

Haruhi shrugged. "Well, no one's forcing you to do anything, Kyoya." After what seemed like an eternity, Kyoya slowly cupped the bowl in his hands.

"Pretend you're drinking tea," she suggested.

"Tea cups are not this big."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. _Convincing Tamaki would not be this hard_, she thought wearily. Then, she suddenly felt guilty for comparing the two men. "Just drink it, Kyoya."

Both she and the old chef watched as Kyoya straightened up and lifted the bowl to his mouth, quietly sipping the soup. She didn't bother to point out that his stance was exactly as it was if one is going to drink traditional tea. He must be really following her suggestion at heart. She smiled as Kyoya placed the bowl down. "That wasn't too bad, was it?"

Kyoya merely pushed his glasses. Haruhi faced the old chef.

"How much are we going to pay you?" she asked as she opened her bag.

"Oh, don't bother."

"Eh?" She quickly looked at him and saw Kyoya doing the same. The old man simply laughed.

"It's not everyday a refined gentleman get to eat here and compliment my cooking. Catering to his taste is enough payment," he said kindly. "I'm glad I was the first one to serve ramen to you."

"But –"

He shook his head at a protesting Haruhi. "It's okay, really. I guess you two lovebirds deserve a treat." She felt her face burn. "Just make sure this won't be the last time he'll be able to eat foods like this, okay?"

"Ah." Haruhi blinked. The old man beamed at them.

* * *

"Do you want me to take you home?" Kyoya offered. "It's on the way, so it won't really be a bother." 

She thought about it. "Thank you. That would be great," she replied, smiling.

They started to walk towards the elevator when she suddenly stopped and leaned forward on the railing. Kyoya paused and walked over to see what had caught her attention. There, on the ground floor of the mall was an amusement section and when he followed her gaze, he saw that she was staring at the bump cars on the far side.

"Haruhi?"

"We used to go there, you know. The three of us, when mother was still alive," she said softly to no one in particular. "I could still remember those days. We were so happy."

He stared at the wistful smile lighting up her whole face. He wanted to touch her but he didn't. He knew it was a moment he couldn't mess up. So he took his gaze off her and glanced at the Bump Car section instead, where teenagers and children alike looked like they were enjoying themselves.

"It was always fun for all of us to go out together," she continued, reminiscing. "They were both busy with their work, that days like that were very rare. My mother and I would ride on one car while my father rode on another and it was really funny to see my mom knocking dad in his car. He would always complain to her about teaching me violence but she would just laugh. Then we would go and eat on a nearby fast food and I felt everything was perfect." She paused and watched a plump woman helping her son get tucked in a red car. Kyoya could practically imagine the scene in Haruhi's story and it made him smile.

"How I wish I could go back to those days," she murmured.

They stood there, watching as the new batch of riders slam against each other – although Kyoya still couldn't understand why commoners would find such activity to be fun - as a companionable silence filled between them. He stole a glance at her from the corner of his eye.

"Would you like to go down and try it out again?"

Pause.

"What?" She spun and stared at him. Kyoya pushed his glasses.

"I asked you if you want to go down and try it out again," he repeated before his mind could process the insanity of his words.

"Would you?" She blinked at him.

"Well," he paused. "I guess a few minutes of public humiliation won't be that bad if it's going to make you happy," he said after a moment of hesitation.

She slowly smiled at him. "I'd love that." Kyoya grunted as he turned, his glasses clouding.

_-.-_

_I should have kept my mouth shut_, was the one thought that replayed itself in Kyoya's mind five minutes later as he sat in one of the cars. He stared blankly at the plastic steering wheel in front him, fully aware of the slight unpleasant smell wafting from somewhere behind him. He shifted in the seat but wasn't really able to move much because of the limited space inside. Oh, how he long to stretch those long legs of his. The boisterous crowd around him doesn't help his mood either. He frowned.

"Kyoya, are you all right?"

He glanced at his side and saw Haruhi looking concerned at him. She looked at ease behind her car, an exact opposite of what he was feeling at the moment. He pushed his glasses.

"Don't worry about me," he deadpanned as a little boy across him began to throw a tantrum, his cries ringing loudly around the place. "I'm having so much fun."

She smiled at him. "Okay."

Kyoya returned his attention inside the car to further analyze the mechanics of this so-called commoner's bump ride. Now that he had a good look at it, he got to admit that it was pretty ingenious. It doesn't need any gas to make it move, and considering that the whole purpose of the ride is to collide with each other, it was pretty sturdy. Maybe it's not a bad idea to conduct future studies on these things after all.

Any other plans to exploit the other commoner apparatus around him flew out of his mind when he was suddenly lunged forward. He gripped the steering wheel and glared back, ready to snap at whoever bold idiot would dare slam into him. But all he saw was a grinning Haruhi.

"Kyoya, the ride is starting. If you don't move, you're going to be a sitting duck out here for all these people," she teased as she gestured around. He let his eyes roam and sure enough, the chaos he had seen earlier was beginning again. And he was caught right in the middle of it. Boisterous voices, laughter and teases ran in his ears as the rest of the riders began to drive around the place. Haruhi bumped against the left side of his car again.

"Come on," she urged, widening her eyes. He glanced at her.

"I suggest you better stop that Haruhi," he said, raising an eyebrow. "I've been learning how to drive F1 cars back in London."

She rolled her eyes. "But riding these and those cars are completely different." She drove back, gaining momentum before slamming straight into him. She laughed aloud and Kyoya noticed that she was having a good time. _Is ramming into each other cars that fun?_

"You're going to regret that," he said as he started to maneuver his car. She laughed again and drove away from him. For the briefest instant, Kyoya wondered what would happen if someone – a client, the media, or _(he felt a bit guilty)_ Tamaki and Rei – see him right now. But he quickly dismissed the thought. In all honesty, he could readily say that he doesn't care. He began to follow her, weaving past the other riders easily. He allowed himself to let go of his inhibitions. He heard Haruhi's laughter and a childlike smile crossed his face.

In that moment, Ootori Kyoya felt free.

* * *

_To all who reviewed, thank you. :)_. 


	5. Too late

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Ouran.

**WARNING:** Possibly OOCness.

* * *

_**SHADOW OF AN ANGEL: **_

**Too Late **

**by Kalachuchi **

**_

* * *

_**

**_You are my sweetest downfall._**

**_I loved you first. _**

**_Beneath the sheets of paper lies my truth _**

**_I have to go. _**

-Regina Spektor, _Samson_

* * *

"I never thought I'll be standing here again after all this time," Kyoya commented as he stared at the Fujioka apartment in front them. Haruhi walked up to him after she got out of the limo. He looked around. "It seems nothing has changed."

She shrugged. "People like this place. Believe it or not, most people would prefer a small, cozy place like this than a big, empty Mansion. We are very happy."

"I hope you were not referring to me when you mentioned a mansion."

She shrugged again. She glanced at her watch. "Oh no. I forgot to leave a message for dad. I haven't left any dinner for him." She paused. "Would you like to go inside? You can eat with us. After I cook, that is."

He stared at her for a long time before he finally shook his head. "Thanks, but I'd rather not."

"Why not?"

"Your father might not want to see me."

Haruhi smiled. "I don't think he would mind. In fact, I think he might actually be delighted to see you," she told him. _With all your secret meetings before and all, _she added mentally, frowning at the thought. But he shook his head again.

"Not now," he slowly began. He pushed his glasses up. "Not just now."

"Okay, if you really don't want to. Anyway, I think –"

"But," Kyoya continued, his eyeglasses filled with cloud, "if you don't mind, Haruhi, are you free tomorrow night?"

Silence.

"Why?" Haruhi asked warily.

"There's a restaurant owned by a family friend that is going to be… opened tomorrow. It's open to all. Even for middle-class people. It's really not far from here and I would like to invite you to come with me there." He paused, as if thinking something over, then pushed his glasses up his nose. "I would like to introduce you to a few business acquaintances there that might be willing to take you as their lawyer. And as you know, Haruhi, my friends pay generously. It would help you a lot financially. I'm sure I won't be embarrassed by your work."

Haruhi wrinkled her nose. "I really don't take corporate clients, Kyoya," she said carefully. "And it's not about the money at all."

Kyoya looked at her skeptically - as if he couldn't believe that there could be _anyone_ in this world who does not care about money - then realized who he was talking to. He cleared his throat. "Ah, yes. Of course. Well." He pushed his glasses up.

Haruhi stared at him. Strange. That's the third time he adjusted his glasses in just a minute. She blinked. Either Kyoya's eyeglass needs tightening or he was feeling uncomfortable. He pushed his glasses up again.

"Kyoya?" Haruhi asked, wondering if it was the latter.

"It's a seafood restaurant, by the way. With all the best chefs in the world. Did I mention that?"

_Ah. _She twitched. _Or perhaps, he just needs a new pair of glasses. _How could he be uncomfortable with her anyway? Despite himself, Kyoya smiled coyly.

"Sorry. Couldn't resist adding."

"I know you wouldn't." She gave a loud sigh.

"It would really mean a lot to me if you come," he told her seriously. She watched him, his eyes hiding safely behind opaque lenses.

"You should ask Rei-san to go with you," she replied quietly, "not me."

Flicker of emotions crossed his handsome features. Haruhi blinked. Was it anger? Disgust? But how could someone feel that to a person you're engaged with?

"Rei has… more important things to do than come with me to a place like that," he answered evenly. "She doesn't like to socialize with… people she doesn't know."

Pause. "Commoners?"

An even longer pause. "Yes."

She blinked. "Then, she must not want to see me too," she said thoughtfully. She saw Kyoya gritted his teeth.

"Anyway," he continued. "Would you come with me?"

There was a moment of silence as she struggled with herself. Then she shrugged. "Well. I guess it's all right. I don't have anything to do on Saturday night. And Tamaki's not going to come home until Sunday, so, yes."

"Thank you."

_Did he just look pleased? _

He reached inside his pants' pocket and got his wallet. He rummaged through it, before pulling a calling card. He handed it to her. "Here. That's the address of the restaurant. Tomorrow, at 7 in the evening."

She nodded, reading the card on her hand. Kyoya returned his wallet inside his pocket. "Do call me if there's a problem. Anything at all."

"I'll go straight there after work. I just have a couple of paperwork to finish in the office." She stared at the address written on it. "I might be a little late, though. I'm not familiar with this place."

"I could ask someone to pick you up," he offered. She shook her head as she twirled the card on her hand.

"No, thank you. I'll be fine. Anyway, I better go inside. My father might come home any minute and I still haven't prepared his dinner yet."

"Well actually," Kyoya blinked, pausing. "He already is." He gestured at the window and Haruhi quickly spun around, in time to see a curtain being hastily drawn close. She squinted through the darkness of the apartment.

"Was he watching us all this time?" Haruhi wondered aloud, twitching.

"Oh yes." He pushed his glasses up. "Ever since we arrived."

She rolled her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it was important," he replied imperturbably. Haruhi wondered what Kyoya would _consider_ important. She sighed as she turned around.

"Well then, see you tomorrow," she said as she walked towards the stairs. She heard a soft cough.

"Ah, Haruhi."

She paused and looked back. "Yes?"

Kyoya's glasses became clouded. "Well, I just wanted to, you know," he took a deep breath, "tell you I had an… interesting day."

Haruhi smiled. "I had fun too," she replied, to which he acknowledged with a quiet grunt and a push of his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He turned around and quickly got in the car.

Well that, she was sure, was a sign of Ootori Kyoya's discomfort. Haruhi watched as Kyoya's limo drove out of the driveway before she shook her head smiling and opened the apartment door.

**-.-.-.-**

"I'm home," Haruhi announced a tad unnecessarily as she flicked on the lights. She looked around and saw Ranka lying on the couch, seemingly in a deep sleep with his outrageously loud snores. "Dad, I'm here."

There was a pause, and then Ranka made a big show of slowly opening his eyes. He stretched. "Ah," he beamed. "You're here."

"Uh-huh." She took off her shoes and headed for the kitchen. "I'm sorry I was late. I ran into Kyoya at the mall," she called as she opened the fridge and stared at the contents inside, wondering which one to cook. Ranka followed her.

"Here," he said as he placed two take-out cartons of Thai food on the table. "You don't have to cook. Let's go eat this."

She glanced at it in surprise. "How did you know I haven't eaten yet?"

He waved his hand and sat down on the table. "Kyoya-kun left a message at the bar. Said you might be late to cook dinner. So I bought this from the subway."

"Kyoya called?" she repeated. She frowned. _When did he do that?_ Haruhi wondered as she sat across Ranka and took one carton. They quickly began to eat.

"So," Ranka began conversationally a few minutes later. "You're seeing him again?"

"I just _saw_ him at the mall," she replied.

"Hmm…" He paused. "Well? What happened?"

Haruhi blinked, chewing carefully. "Nothing, really. We just spent some time at the amusement section."

"Amusement section?"

She nodded. "Kyoya's pretty good with the pachinko. He won three times in a row."

"Pachinko?" An image of the Ootori heir playing pinball ran across his mind. Ranka looked confused.

"But I beat him in the arcade. In the racing game." She grinned. "He might be an expert in driving F1 cars in London, but a computer game is very different from real life."

"Really?"

"Yes." Haruhi wrinkled her nose, still smiling. She put down her spoon inside the empty carton. She straightened up.

"It was also the first time he rode on a bump car and ate ramen. I had to teach him how to eat it." She paused, looking thoughtful as she remembered the earlier events. Then she laughed. "Kyoya was like a kid. He was caught in the middle of the track when we were in the bump cars and people began attacking him. He actually wanted to sue all those people for intentionally hitting his car when they knew he was still inside, but I managed to stop him. He was complaining about the lack of gears inside the car and he blamed it for his lousy driving. And then, after that, we –" Haruhi paused as she caught Ranka watching her wistfully. "What?"

Ranka pushed his empty carton away and propped up an arm on the table. He rested his head against his hand. "You look happy," he said simply.

She stared at him.

"Are you getting back with him?"

Haruhi blinked. "What are you talking about? We just had a little fun, that's all."

"You know," he started thoughtfully. "The last time I saw you this happy was three years ago. Before Kyoya left for London."

She was shaking her head. "Dad…"

"Tamaki's a good boy," he admitted, twirling a lock of hair pensively. "A big, blond, blundering idiot - but a good man still. And as your father, I know he loves you. But –" He stopped.

"But?"

"But he's not the man you want to be with, is he?"

She met the steady gaze of her father. "You have been watching too much TV dramas again, haven't you?"

Ranka grunted. He stood up and took the now empty cartons on the table. "I'm a bisexual Haruhi, you know that, don't you?" he asked as he threw the boxes inside the trash bin. "But I met your mother and fell in love with her. And although people were against our relationship, we did not let them separate us, because we know that the person we want to spend our life with is each other."

"Why are you telling me this?" Haruhi asked suspiciously, squinting at him.

Ranka sat down and held her hand. He stared at her. "I know that it would be difficult to face the truth, especially if someone close to you would get hurt. But would you be willing to sacrifice your happiness and live your life in denial and lies just so you can keep yourself from hurting someone?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Haruhi," he continued. "Sometimes, doing the right thing for the wrong reason would just bring more pain to the people you care about. I'm not telling you what to do , but I just want to tell you the same thing I told myself years before – be true to yourself and follow your heart. You're a good girl. You've done enough goodness in this world to forgive the pain you're going to cause _someone_ if you follow your heart's desire. Besides, time reveals secrets, Haruhi. You can't keep running away from yourself forever. In time, you'll realize what you really want and then it'll be too late."

Ranka stood up and planted a gentle kiss on top of her head. "You know I only want you to be happy, don't you?"

Haruhi fell silent for a moment then nodded. "Yes," she murmured.

Ranka smiled. "Well then, I'll be in my room. I've had a _long_ day." He yawned and turned around.

"Dad?"

"Yes, my cute daughter?"

"I know you meant well, but… would you please stop obsessing about those TV dramas? It's really getting into you."

Ranka clutched his chest. "I didn't get it from there," he cried wildly. "It was all my ideas. It came from my full-of-love-and-adoration heart!"

Haruhi sighed. "Sure."

Ranka pouted. "This will be the last time I'll give you a free advice," he sulked. He began to leave the room.

"And dad?"

"What?"

Haruhi blinked her wide brown eyes at him and for a moment Ranka felt only his fatherly affection for her. "Thank you," she added in a voice that seemed far away. Ranka smiled at her.

"Anytime, Haruhi. I'll always be here for you. Good night."

Haruhi watched her father leave the kitchen. _Good night?_ She thought. She doubted her night is going to be good. Not after that little speech. She groaned and rested her head on the table. The wooden surface felt cold against her skin. If only things were as easy as he had imagined. If only. She groaned again.

Why must her life be so complicated?

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

"Tamaki, take care of yourself there," Haruhi said from the other line. Tamaki beamed as he clutched his cell phone. Haruhi is always so thoughtful. She's always thinking of the people around her. And she didn't even get mad when he told her he wouldn't be able to eat dinner with them as he had promised. How lucky can he get?

"Yes, I will," he promised.

He was still smiling as he hung up the phone. He happily twirled around. It was a good thing he was alone in the hall of the Suoh vacation Mansion in Karuizawa, or he'll have to explain to anyone who has seen him what he was so happy about. But still… the warm feeling of being in love is just beautiful. Tamaki is just so blessed by Venus. Or perhaps Aphrodite. He was sure of it.

"You didn't just call that _woman_, did you?" A stern, cold voice cut through his thoughts. He turned around and saw his grandmother, leaning on her cane, looking at him disapprovingly. But then again, she always looks that way whenever she sees him.

"If you mean Haruhi, grandmother, why don't you just use her name?"

She frowned in disgust. "And utter such a dirty word? Do not delude yourself. I will not taint my mouth just because of her. You know I will never accept her in this family."

The words stung but Tamaki plastered that soft smile on is face. "Like you still don't accept me?" he asked before he could stop himself.

She brought her cane hard on the floor, and the loud bang reverberated around the quiet hall. "I will not be spoken to like that, you ingrate boy!" she thundered.

He lowered his head. "I'm sorry, grandmother."

"See? This is what you get for socializing with people like her. You learn to disrespect your family," she continued, eyeing him. "You should know how to be a proper gentleman from your friend. I might not completely like that Ootori boy, but at least he knows the difference between class and garbage. He has found himself a very respectable fiancée, a woman of fine culture and upbringing. He would not bring shame to his family's reputation when he gets married."

Tamaki clenched his hand tightly. "Grandmother," he said with as much patience as he could muster. "Please do not speak of Haruhi like that."

She banged the cane loudly again. "I will speak of her the way I want," she snapped. "You better find yourself a suitable partner, boy, or I would find one for you."

"I've already found her," he replied bravely. "She's Ha-"

"She is not going to spoil the Suoh name with her blood."

"I'm old enough to decide for myself," he told her, teeth gritted.

"You are the only heir of this empire. You will decide what is good for this family." She walked towards him, the sound of hard wood hitting the concrete floor echoed in Tamaki's ears. She stopped until she was a foot away from him. "You understand don't you? I will let nothing destroy the reputation of our family name. Nothing."

Tamaki's knuckled had already turned white from his clenching. He bit back a harsh reply and instead nodded mutely. He told himself that she is still his grandmother, the only one he has and he would have to respect her still. He would make her like Haruhi, he decided as his grandmother walked away. He'll make sure she will like her. Tamaki stared at her retreating back, her cane still banging on the floor as she disappeared from his sight.

Because he couldn't think of anyone he'll want to marry other than her.

* * *

Haruhi was reading the newspaper as she sat inside her office the next day when there was a soft knock on the door. "Come in."

Maita, her new secretary, peered inside. "Haruhi-san? You have a visitor, ma'm."

She blinked. It was Saturday. She wasn't even supposed to be working today, so who could possibly be visiting her now? "Oh. Who is it?"

"He says he is Kaoru-san's brother, ma'm."

_Hikaru? Hikaru is here? _"Let him in," she said, putting the paper on the table and straightened up.

Maita nodded. She got out of the room and a second later, Hitachiin Hikaru entered with a slight scowl on his face. He was carrying a big, white package in his arms. Maita bowed before closing the door behind her. An awkward silence filled the room as Hikaru and Haruhi were left alone. Haruhi smiled at him.

"Hikaru," Haruhi greeted, standing up. "What a surprise. It's been so long since I -"

"Here," Hikaru cut in as he strode towards her and placed the package on the table. "Kaoru was caught up in an appointment abroad so I had to be the one to take this to you."

"Oh." Haruhi focused her gaze on the box. "What is it?"

"Your dress."

"Eh? For what?"

Hikaru stared at her. "Kyoya called in last night. Said he was going to introduce you to his friends at tonight's party so you can get real-paying clients, not the ones you have right now, who are practically _poorer_ than you –"

Haruhi twitched.

"- or have you forgotten about it?" He frowned at her.

She paused, looking thoughtful. She racked her brain hard and –

"_It's a seafood restaurant, by the way. With all the best chefs in the world. Did I mention that?"_

She froze. _Ah, that party._ She completely forgot about it. After all, she had spent the night awake, thinking of what her father had told her. It wasn't exactly easy to remember things like a party when both your mind and heart are troubled and confused.

Hikaru sighed. "You actually _did_ forget."

"No, it's not like that. It just… slipped my mind for a bit. That's all." She looked at the box again.

"Well, go on and open it," he told her impatiently. Haruhi reluctantly obeyed him. She took the folded dress inside and held it in front her – a white, sequined, satin dress. "We haven't released it yet," he explained, a trace of pride in his voice. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes," she said truthfully. Though she was wondering why she would need such a beautiful dress when she's just going to eat in a seafood restaurant. Hikaru looked pleased.

"I was the one who designed it," he said proudly. "I was actually thinking of you when –" He stopped.

Silence.

"Hikaru," she began softly.

"Anyway," he continued loudly as his face turned red. "I was wondering why you had to ask Kyoya if you were looking for clients. We could have helped you, you know."

"I didn't ask him. He was the one who invited me to the party," she protested.

He raised his eyebrow. "Why would he invite you?"

_Ah._ Haruhi blinked. "Well… I – Maybe he just wanted to help me?" But Hikaru was scrutinizing her carefully.

"You know, Haruhi, I haven't gotten the chance to ask," he slowly began. "But the reason you gave me before when I started courting you was that you're not yet ready to love again. Why did you say 'again'?"

She paused. "Did I? Slip of tongue, I guess."

He stared at her. She averted her gaze by checking her watch. "Oh, look at the time," she said brightly. "I think–"

"What I think," Hikaru interrupted, "is that you're lying to me."

_Was that obvious?_ "Why would you think that?"

"You were happy before," he continued, forehead wrinkling with concentration. "I remember we visited you once when you were in college and you look happy."

_Happy. What is it with that word? I've been hearing it since last night._ "Of course I'm happy. Why shouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. Then, why do you look like you're missing the best ootoro meal every time we talk about the past?"

She opened her mouth to retort but no words came out.

"You've had a relationship before, haven't you?" Hikaru pressed. "Who was it? Tell me, Haruhi. Who was it that hurt you and I swear we'll hunt him down."

"Hikaru –"

A knock on the door made them jump. Maita poked her head inside. "Er… Haruhi-san? I have a _little_ problem…"

_Thank God for Maita_, she silently prayed. "What problem?"

"Er… Something to do with the documents you gave me… and a paper shredder."

_Or maybe not._ "I'll be there." She looked at Hikaru. "I'm sorry. I'm really grateful for the dress. Maybe we should talk again, umm, tomorrow?"

Hikaru flopped down on the couch and crossed his arms. "No, that's okay. I'll wait for you here."

_Ookay._ Haruhi nodded and left the room to assist Maita in her _little _problem.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Rei stepped out of the elevator with a look of disdain on her face. _Really. Any building without the money to upgrade their equipments should be shut down, _she thought nastily as she walked through the hallway, ignoring the curious looks of the people thrown at her. The elevator was so slow, she though it would take the whole day before she arrived at the eighth floor. She looked around and shook her head. This law firm should be even banned for not hiring a competent interior designer. She doubts anyone can work effectively in this kind of trash. She paused.

But then again, trash belongs to trash. So if this is really _her_ office, then she is just suited to be here, she decided. She finally reached the door near the end of the corridor. She looked at the nameplate on the door: _**Attorney Fujioka Haruhi**_

She sniffed. _Better get this over with._ She pushed open the door.

Admittedly, she was expecting a room full of crawling cockroaches and spiders. But her imagination must have been too much. Inside was a well-lit room, with quaint furniture to boost. She hated to admit it, but if she was forced to work here, she wouldn't mind staying in this room. Very comfortable and nice. She looked around but she couldn't see _her._ Her gaze stopped on a tall, beautiful stranger sitting on the couch, his piercing eyes staring back at her. _He looks like a cat, _she thought. _A crafty one._

"Hello," she greeted, flashing him a smile that would have melted anyone's heart.

"Who are you?" he asked rather rudely, as he crossed his arms.

_Not in a very good mood,_ she observed. "I'm looking for Haruhi-san. Is she here?"

"She went outside. She'll come back in a few minutes. Who are you?" he repeated.

"Rei. Takako Rei," she introduced. She walked towards him and offered a hand. He stared at it for a moment, then reluctantly shook hands with her very quickly. He pulled back. "And you are?"

"Hitachiin Hikaru."

_Hitachiin Hikaru._ Rei's eyebrow rose. She have heard of that name before. A famous designer along with his brother. And more importantly –

"Kyoya-kun's friend?"

"Yes," he answered dully. He yawned and checked his watch, looking bored. Rei frowned slightly. She wasn't used to being ignored, let alone not given full attention.

"Oh, well, you might have heard of me." She smiled again. "Ootori Kyoya's fiancée."

Now _that_ caught his attention. He looked her up and down – something she absolutely detests – and shrugged. "Yeah, I think Tono – I mean, Tamaki mentioned you."

"Oh." She nodded, a bit curious why they would call Suoh-kun 'Lord'.

"So why are you looking for Haruhi?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, I just wanted to have a little chat with her," she replied gaily. "My… _fiancé _is very fond of her, as you all know. And I just wanted to clear things up before Kyoya and I get married." She gave a little laugh. "After all, wouldn't it be wonderful if we could all get together without any awkward moments?"

Hikaru stared at her. "Why would there be any awkward moments?"

"Well, it's just, with their past, things might get a little complicated, isn't it? I'm sure you understand." She frowned.

"No." Hikaru looked confused. "What do you mean 'with their past'?"

Rei stared, her mind reeling. _Could it be -? _She blinked."Their relationship. You know, in college." Hitachiin Hikaru froze, his eyes never leaving her face. _Oh my God. _Rei's heart started to race. _They didn't know. Kyoya's friends never knew his relationship with Haruhi. This means, they lied to them. _A delicious smile crossed Rei's beautiful face. _They lied to Suoh._

She came here to talk to Haruhi about keeping her filthy, commoner hands off Kyoya but this is what happened. Better, oh better than a dream. Rei wanted to laugh but instead she put on a surprised pretense. "You mean you don't know?" she asked, feigning innocence. Hikaru took the bait, harsh expressions already running across his face.

God, she just loves surprises.

**-.-.-.-.-**

"Hikaru," Haruhi began as she entered the room fifteen minutes later. "I'm sorry I took long. The paper shredder was –"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hikaru demanded as he strode over to her, grasping both of her shoulders. "Why didn't you tell me, Haruhi?"

"Eh?" Haruhi frowned. "Well. Even _I_ didn't know the paper shredder was broken and we had to call the maintenance–"

He shook her hard. "Why didn't you tell me about your relationship with Kyoya?" he almost screamed. Haruhi froze, her mind suddenly blank.

_How did he know? How did he know? How did he know? How did he know? How did he know? How did he know? _Haruhi gaped at him.

"I'm sorry," she managed to answer. "He asked me to keep it a secret and –"

"We're your friends," he yelped, tightening his grip on her, shaking her still.

"H-Hikaru," she winced. "You're hurting me."

"_I'm_ your friend," he continued, his voice dropping. He suddenly pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her very tightly. He gently cupped the back of her head with one hand. Haruhi's face was buried in his chest. "I thought it was just some random guy, Haruhi," he whispered in her ear. She shut her eyes. "I thought it was some freaking stupid random guy. Not Kyoya. Never Kyoya."

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"I feel like a stupid bastard right now. Stupid," he continued in a low voice. "You were in the same school. How could I have not known it?"

"I'm sorry," she repeated. After all, what else could she say? For a while, they stood there, not speaking, with Hikaru still clutching onto her tightly.

"Are you going back with him?" he finally asked.

_Déjà vu._ She have heard that question before."Hikaru…" she began, her voice muffled because he had not released her yet from his embrace.

"That's why you're meeting with him, right?"

"No," she replied truthfully. "He just wanted me to come with him so he could introduce me to his rich friends."

"No." Hikaru shook his head. "He's getting back with you. I know I would. But Tono…"

"I haven't told him yet, Hikaru. Please let me be the one to tell him."

He grunted. "I don't even want to volunteer. This is too much for me. Haruhi… I couldn't believe you would lie to me."

"I'm sorry," she murmured sincerely. "I really am."

"I have to go," was all he said before suddenly letting go of her and quickly strode out of the room. He didn't even look back once at her. Haruhi took a shaky breath and flopped down on the couch.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

Tamaki sat at the back of the Suoh limo as they drove home. He had just taken a quick visit at _The Jewels_, a famous jewelry shop in Karuizawa. He looked at the small velvet box on his hand and he opened it. A diamond ring sparkled inside it and he smiled.

After the confrontation he had with his grandmother yesterday, he had decided to take matters in his own hands. He would not let her choose the woman Tamaki's going to marry. He would not end up like his father who married a woman he didn't love. No, it is time for Suoh Tamaki to do something before it gets out of hand. He stared at the ring.

Tamaki wondered what Haruhi's reaction would be once he asks her to marry him. He checked his watch. Eighteen hours and forty-three minutes before he could see her again. He leaned back and gazed wistfully outside the window. He could wait that long.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

Inside the restaurant, Kyoya was already seated on one of the VIP tables on the balcony part of the building. It wasn't like he's excited for this day. No, that would be un-Ootori of him. He had merely wanted to check the ambiance of the place before Haruhi arrives, who is supposed to be there by seven. He checked his watch.

6:03

Okay, so maybe he did arrived _too_ early, Kyoya admitted dryly. Still, it's all right. Who cares about being an hour early for their rendezvous, right? Kyoya can wait. In fact he have always considered that waiting is already half of the game – a challenge for his patience and wits, and Kyoya wasn't about to lose. Not that he's taking this meeting as a game. No, he is very serious about it. He took a long sip from his crystal clear water he had ordered earlier and sighed.

The truth is, he had not been completely honest with Haruhi last night. The restaurant, actually, was already opened three months before and he had only used it as an excuse to ask her out tonight. And the fact that this place is a seafood restaurant _might_ have helped in Haruhi saying yes to him. Kyoya knew that a lot of his business associates like to eat dinner in this place during Saturday nights, so that detail about him introducing Haruhi to prospective clients wasn't a complete lie. The thing with Rei was true, though. He had indeed invited her before to come with him in that place, but Rei had refused, simply because the restaurant wasn't exclusive to socialites. Kyoya had not asked her out after that.

The only reason he had asked Haruhi to come was that he wanted to come clean. Spending a mere four hours with her at the mall, although what they have done was completely juvenile, was enough reality check for him to admit to himself – and eventually to her- what he still feel for her. It was pretty amazing how a few hours with her could do that to his emotions that he had thought he had safety thrown away.

He would have to tell her about Rei, of course. He was sure Haruhi would not want anything to do with him unless he is free from all obligations binding him. There was also the promise his father had made with Takako Shinji, but Kyoya felt that he could do something about that, so he wasn't unduly worried.

The two main problems now are Haruhi and – Kyoya took another long sip of water to calm his nerves – Tamaki. Kyoya wasn't one hundred percent sure whether she still feels the same way for him, although he knows there is still that _something_ between them. But because of Tamaki, she might turn him down. Rejection is one issue Ootori Kyoya was never good at and he was worried that she might avoid him from then on. Not a pretty scenario, to tell the truth, but Kyoya does have to take that risk. And then, there's Tamaki.

Ah, the feeling of betrayal. Kyoya could see now that confessing his love to Haruhi could mean a longtime friendship being put into question. Tamaki would not take it lightly. Actually, he does not take anything too lightly, but this would drive him to the edge. Kyoya knew, even though it pained him to admit it, that Haruhi is the only woman Tamaki loved dearly, besides his mother. And now, Kyoya might take her away. He still has no idea how to break it to Tamaki if that moment ever comes, but he decided to just cross the bridge when he gets there. He checked his watch. 6:08.

_What? _He frowned. _This thing must be broken_, he thought frowning as he shook his arm. He glanced at the clock on the wall just to be sure. 6:06

Ah, not broken then. Kyoya picked up his glass of water and took a gulp. He doesn't mind waiting, but surely, Haruhi does not plan to let him wait _too_ long. He checked his watch again, willing time to fly by. 6:09

"Haruhi, where are you?" He muttered darkly. She is going to pay for this, he decided, for letting him wait for her for an hour. Of course she has to. It's her fault. He nodded to himself, feeling suddenly refreshed. Yes, Haruhi would have to pay.

Perhaps, a trip to the movie theatre next weekend with him would be enough punishment, wouldn't it?

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

The night sky was unusually dark, Haruhi noticed as she drove through the highway. There wasn't any traffic in this place to which she was grateful. She didn't think her mind could still cope with the stress she had already experienced earlier at the office. She checked her watch and cringed. 6:58

Kyoya would not be so pleased. She frowned. Well, it's not like she asked him to invite her, isn't it? He was the one who had begged for her to come. But she doubts he would accept that as a good excuse. God knows what Ootori Kyoya does to people who let him wait. Deciding it would be better to just get there as soon as possible, she stepped on the gas.

"_Are you going back with him?" _Hikaru's voice suddenly echoed inside her mind. _"He's getting back with you. I know I would."_ Her grip on the steering wheel tightened, her heart pounding furiously.

_Now's not the time to think about that_, she chided herself. But she couldn't help but wonder if what the older twin had said was true. And if it was… Haruhi blinked. What would she do? Would she say yes? Before she could think of the question to that answer, she squinted and saw the traffic light ahead of her turned to red. She stepped on the brake pedal, expecting her car to slow down.

But nothing happened.

A sudden feeling of dread filled her entire system as she realized what was happening. She stepped on the pedal again – twice, thrice – but the result was the same. She could not stop. She could only watch in horror as her car continued on its pace, at exactly the same time a couple of teenage girls begin to cross the street. She pounded on the horn but the two girls were so busy chatting, they didn't notice her approaching. After all, the light says it's all right for them to walk, why would they stop?

Haruhi was getting closer now. Ten yards... Eight... She kept stepping on the pedal and honking furiously until finally, one of the girls noticed her. The girl stared, frozen in spot. Not exactly the reaction Haruhi had wanted.

There was only about three yards left before she hits them, and out of desperation, she swerved sharply to the left, slamming hard against the street lamp post. An approaching car, who had not seen Haruhi's predicament earlier, did not manage to stop in time. It smashed against the rear of her car and the impact caused Haruhi's vehicle to be thrown in the air, doing a couple of 360 degree turn, before landing back on the ground with a resounding crash.

**-.-.-**

_She must be dying._

_The pain coursing through her body is so deep, she became numb to it within seconds. There is a trickle of something cold down the side of her face. Her eyes are frozen open but she could not see anything. People are screaming all around her and she wanted to tell them she's fine. But she could not even open her mouth. She could not move._

_It is strangely calming, she thinks as she lies on the cold ground and her ears unconsciously catching the sound of incoming sirens. She could not feel any pain. But it is the darkness that scares her. It is beckoning to her, inviting, and oh, how she long to sleep forever._

I haven't cooked dinner for dad yet,_ she suddenly remembers as she felt her body being carried to a bed._ I wonder if he has eaten at the bar. And Tamaki. He'll be devastated. He'll be a broken man because of me.

_Something wet fell on her cheek. Someone had closed her eyes. She thinks it is her tear though her mind still could not comprehend why she is crying. She suddenly wonders if this is what her father had meant yesterday when he told her about wanting something but realizing it too late. Because she has an uneasy feeling in her heart that she might never even get the chance to tell the people around her how she feels for them._

_Memories begin to rush through her brain, showing itself once before fading into little sparks and disappearing into the void. She tries to hold on to them but they went past her, like catching the wind in her hands. The darkness is overwhelming. It is piercing through her, trapping her entire being. Her body feels so tired. She slowly allows herself to be wrapped in that sweet blanket of nothingness because it is all she could ever do._

"Kyoya"_ is the one last concrete thought that filled her mind before her consciousness finally surrendered and she slipped into the darkness._

**

* * *

**

**I apologize for the late update but I've just been really busy with school, and being the Good Student that I am **_(ahem-ahem.) _**I had to put writing aside for a while. **_Hehe…_

**To everyone who reviewed, thank you very much.**

**Review on this one too, please: )**

* * *


	6. Half Truths

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Ouran.

Dedicated to **kyouya-haruhi-forever** who, even after almost a year, still wished to see an update for this. To tell you the truth, I was reluctant to continue this story, but her constant _(ahem)_ reminders in her reviews made me write this chapter. Lol. So, my dear, here it is. Hopefully, I'll still be able to meet whatever expectations you have on this because you rock my world with all your KyoHaru stories and updating this is the least that I can do. **:) **(And this one's extra long to make up for the late update.)

Beta'ed by catharticdeficit who also rocks with her ever-patient editing of my works. yay!

**WARNING:** **OOCness and emo!angsty!Kyoya**(argh! See the reason why I'm reluctant to continue this? lol) I feel really bad for Tamaki and Kyoya. Why can't they just go with a threesome? Sighs.

**EDIT [02-12-2012]:** New Author's Notes at the end of chapter.

* * *

**SHADOW OF AN ANGEL: **

**Half-truths **

**By Kalachuchi**

* * *

The path to Room 214 wasn't very long, but as Kyoya stepped out of the elevator and slowly headed towards the last room of the hallway, it felt like he had been walking for his entire life. He walked past his father's doctors and nurses, barely acknowledging the VIP patients that smiled at him. He couldn't hear their greetings, their small talks or their praises on how marvelous theOotoriHospitalservice is. There was a strange buzzing in his head and all he could think of was what could be waiting for him inside the room. He reached the end of the hallway and stared at the small sign on the door in front him.

_Room 214: Fujioka Haruhi_

It took all his effort to raise his hand and pushed open the door. The room was barely lit, with the windows all closed and the thick, expensive curtains not allowing the sunlight to enter. It all seemed ominous, Kyoya thought. His gaze went to the side of the room, and then, all his confidence was gone. He took a deep intake of breath.

Haruhi was lying on the bed, with various tubes all stuck inside her skin. She was breathing through a respirator and the noises of the machines were all that filled the silence inside the room. Kyoya slowly walked towards her.

Her face was as pale as the white pillow behind her and Kyoya took a moment to stare at her, wondering why this had to happen. He pulled a nearby chair, and sat on it. Kyoya slowly took her limp hand and entwined his fingers with hers.

"Haruhi," he began softly. Then, he stopped. Her hand felt so cold against his, it was almost like she was dead.

He quickly shook his head. _No, stop thinking about that._ He exhaled sharply, causing the hair over his forehead to flutter.

"Haruhi," he tried again. "I was waiting for you. I thought you were never going to come."

And it was true. He waited for two hours in that restaurant he specifically chose for her, and when she didn't appear, he really thought she finally decided not to see him anymore. It wasn't until he received a call from one of his trusted men in the Ootori police force that he learned of her accident. He didn't even knew how he managed to get in that general hospital that Haruhi was brought into, but all he could remember was her motionless body on the bed and how he suddenly realized that she wouldn't even be in this situation if he never invited her to that place in the first place.

It was his entire fault, Kyoya grasped desperately. He should have never invited her. He should have never asked her to go to the restaurant. Haven't she told him that she wasn't familiar with that place? Sure, he offered to pick her up, but he didn't push the suggestion too hard. _It was his entire fault._

He, of course, immediately asked for her transfer to the Ootori main Hospital and called all the specialists that they have. But not one among all the famous experts that he had called into her room could tell him when she would wake up. It was the most helpless situation he ever had, and it wasn't a pleasant experience.

"_You break everything you touch, Kyoya. Everything. What makes you think Haruhi is going to be any different?"_

Kyoya reached out and gently caressed her thin cheek, swallowing hard. "I'm sorry," he said softly, running a finger over her dry lip. "Haruhi, I'm sorry."

Maybe Rei was right. Maybe he should have never tried to return in Haruhi's life. Perhaps, if he had just let her be happy with Tamaki, this wouldn't have happened.

"_You're going to get tired of her like you do with all of your playthings. You'll just be the ruin of her."_

_Did I really ruin her life?_ Kyoya wondered. But as he stared at her unresponsive body in front him, somehow he knew the answer to that question.

The phone in his pocket vibrated and Kyoya reluctantly took his gaze off her face. He took out his phone with his free hand, the other not letting go of her.

"Hello?" Kyoya greeted distractedly.

"Kyoya, is she all right?"

Kyoya blinked and suddenly his heart began to pound furiously fast. For a moment, he almost forgot the complication in his situation. "Tamaki," he said, his chest hurting.

"Is she all right?" Tamaki repeated in a rare grave tone. "I flew back here as soon as I received your call. Oh God, Kyoya. Tell me she's fine."

Kyoya glanced at her limp body. "She's… alive."

Tamaki heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank God," he breathed. There was a sound of a screeching car then, "Kyoya, I'm here in the lobby. I'll be right there in a minute."

_No, don't come over yet,_ he wanted to say. _Let me stay with her alone._ But Kyoya merely closed his eyes briefly. "Very well. I'll be waiting for you here." And Tamaki had shut his phone.

Kyoya pocketed his phone and stared at Haruhi. "He's coming," he said, gently squeezing her hand. "You'll be fine, Haruhi. Tamaki is here."

But of course there was no reply. She remained unmoving, and the only sign that she was alive was the gentle movements of her chest as she breathed through the respirator. He stared at her, hoping, oh hoping for just a tiny blink from her. He squeezed her hand.

"Haruhi?" he repeated, moving towards her. "Can you hear me? I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything."

He bent over her. He kissed her gently on her left cheek, then on the other, before finally resting his lips on her forehead.

"I know you're there. I'll be waiting for you, Haruhi," he whispered on her skin. "I'll wait forever."

Then, he reluctantly pulled back just as the door was pushed open.

"Kyoya," came Tamaki's harassed voice.

Kyoya immediately turned, slowly letting go of Haruhi's hand. "Kyoya, where is she? I want to – " Tamaki suddenly froze as soon as he saw Haruhi's state. He sucked in his breath. "Oh my God. I thought you said she was fine."

"I said she was alive, Tamaki," Kyoya said quietly. "Isn't that something worth being thankful for?"

Tamaki's features softened as he walked over to her bed, quickly reaching out for her hand. Kyoya took a step back and let Tamaki take his place by the bed.

"Yes, of course," Tamaki murmured, brushing a lock of brown hair over her eyes. "But she looks so…"

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "I'm having all the best doctors that we have to look after her. Don't worry."

Tamaki slowly turned and smiled at Kyoya. "Thank you," he whispered. "For taking care of her while I was gone."

Something inside Kyoya twisted sharply, and he had to push his glasses once more to regain his composure. "I'm always here for the two of you," he said truthfully.

Tamaki smiled at him again before he sat down on the chair and began murmuring at Haruhi. Kyoya blinked before he quietly walked away and reached for the door.

"I'll be outside, Tamaki," he said. But Tamaki was too engrossed in what he was telling Haruhi that he didn't seem to hear.

Kyoya watched them for a moment as Tamaki brought Haruhi's hand to his lips, before closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Kyoya-sama."

Kyoya looked up wearily and saw Tachibana standing in front him, a concerned look on the old man's face.

"Kyoya-sama, I think you should go home for a while sir," Tachibana said. "You need to rest."

"You know I can't leave," Kyoya replied as he took off his glasses and began massaging his eyes. "Is Ranka-san coming yet?"

"Yes sir. I've just asked my men to pick him up. They'll be here in a few minutes."

"Good." Kyoya leaned back on the couch and put on his glasses. He glanced at his watch and blinked when he saw that it was already 3 in the morning. Barely eight hours had passed since Haruhi's accident and yet, it already felt like an eternity. He took a deep breath.

"Sir," Tachibana began and Kyoya glanced at him. "Tamaki-sama is here. He can talk to Fujioka-san if you want. You've been in a lot of stress and you need – "

"He is busy with Haruhi inside, Tachibana. I do not wish to disturb them."

Pause. Tachibana bowed. "I understand. I apologize. Shall I get you coffee while you wait, sir?"

"Yes," Kyoya replied nodding. "Thank you." Tachibana quickly turned around and walked away. He returned not a minute later, with a cup of coffee on his hands, which Kyoya took gratefully. Kyoya took a sip, and barely noticed that Tachibana had left.

The warm liquid made Kyoya feel a little better. He didn't even realize how cold he was until he felt the warmth of the coffee on his throat. If only it could warm the numbness inside his chest too, then he'll feel so much better.

* * *

"Kyoya-kun?" came Ranka's shaky voice.

Kyoya quickly placed the cup on the nearby table and stood up. "Ranka-san, I'm glad you –"

"Is she okay?" Ranka cut in, wrapping the jacket he wore tightly around him. "Where is she?"

Kyoya gestured at the room across the Waiting Room they were both in. Ranka bit his lip.

"Is she –?"

"She's alive, Ranka-san," Kyoya said gently. "But she hadn't woken up yet. We've tried every test we can, but she still remains unresponsive. But she's alive," he repeated.

Ranka closed his eyes for a moment before drawing a sharp intake of breath. "Thank God," he whispered. "I thought I was going to lose her."

Kyoya blinked. He cleared his throat. "Tamaki is with her right now. But if you want to see her…" Kyoya trailed off. Ranka nodded.

"Yes please," he said softly. "I want to see my daughter."

Kyoya nodded mutely. He led Ranka inside Room 214 and carefully opened the door.

"Tamaki," Kyoya called as he stepped inside. Tamaki paused and looked at him. "Ranka-san is here."

Tamaki nodded. He kissed Haruhi's hand before standing up. Ranka cautiously walked inside. When he saw Haruhi, Ranka sucked in his breath.

"Haruhi," Ranka breathed.

Tamaki went beside Kyoya and they watched as Ranka slowly walked over to her daughter. Tamaki gave Kyoya a knowing look and they both stepped out of the room. Together, they went inside the Waiting Room and took a seat on the couch Kyoya was sitting on earlier.

It was strange to be sitting beside Tamaki and not one word had been shared between them. Kyoya wasn't used to this side of his friend – although he knew it was existing somewhere inside the blond – but Tamaki's helplessness was something Kyoya didn't want to see.

"Tamaki," Kyoya finally said after a few minutes of silence. Tamaki glanced at him, his eyes looking distracted. "You should go take a rest. I've ordered a VIP room for you to sleep in."

Tamaki shook his head. "I'll stay here," he said. "I want to be here if -" Tamaki suddenly paused. "_When_ she wakes up."

Kyoya regarded him carefully. "She will Tamaki," he said. "Haruhi wouldn't just leave like this. You know that."

Tamaki nodded mutely. Then, he rubbed his eyes as he stifled a yawn. Kyoya suddenly had the urge to explain everything. Kyoya took a deep breath. "Tamaki, there's something I need to tell you."

Tamaki glanced at him. Kyoya swallowed hard.

"It was me who invited Haruhi to go to a restaurant – last night," Kyoya finally said. Tamaki blinked.

"Why?" Tamaki asked.

_This is it, _Kyoya thought. _Just tell him the truth about Haruhi and maybe, _maybe_, he'll forgive you._ But as Kyoya stared at Tamaki, at his best friend's tired and grieving face, his certainty left him.

"Kyoya?" Tamaki blinked again.

_There's a proper time for this, isn't it?_ Kyoya asked himself. _I _will_ tell the truth to Tamaki. Of course I will. Not just now. _Tamaki rubbed his chin, looking like a child who lost his dog.

Not just now.

"I… wanted to introduce her to my father's associates. To give her additional clients," he said. Which was partly accurate. Not just exactly the truth, but sometimes, it's better for a half-truth than a complete lie, isn't it? "I never meant this to –"

"Kyoya," Tamaki cut in gently. "I'm not blaming you."

Kyoya blinked. "You're… not?"

"You couldn't have known she was going to get in an accident," Tamaki said. "In fact, I should be grateful that you want to help her career. Kyoya," Tamaki gave him a small smile. "No one is to blame for what happened. It was an accident."

_No_. Kyoya briefly avoided Tamaki's gaze. _You don't understand. _But his mouth ran dry.

"Is this why you are so worried, Kyoya?" Tamaki wanted to know. "That you are the cause of her accident? No one is blaming you. No me. Not Haruhi."

"Yeah," Kyoya murmured, staring at the carpet on the floor. "Maybe you're right," he said as Tamaki stifled a yawn. Kyoya glanced at him for a moment.

"Tamaki, I'm serious. You should go take a break." But Tamaki shook his head. Kyoya sighed. "Why don't we make a deal? We'll take turns in watching over her. I'll watch over her while you sleep for six hours, and you can take my place after you wake up."

Tamaki blinked. "I don't think you can wake up just after a six-hours worth of sleep, Kyoya," he said lightly.

A small smile crossed Kyoya's face. "You're probably right," he admitted. "But still, that doesn't mean that my plan isn't useful."

Tamaki fell silent for a moment before stifling another yawn. "Six hours," he finally said. "Then, you take a rest."

Kyoya nodded. Tamaki abruptly stood up. He walked towards the door when something fell on the floor from Tamaki's pocket. Kyoya reached for it.

"Tamaki, you dropped something…" Kyoya trailed off as he realized what he was holding on his hand. It was a small velvet box and he knew, without even looking inside what it contained. He didn't even realize that his hand was slowly opening the box but his subconscious was making sure that what he was thinking of hopefully _wasn't_ the same thing inside the box. He opened it.

It was a sparking diamond that Kyoya recognized as an engagement ring. He slowly looked up.

Tamaki's face broke into a small smile as he walked back to Kyoya. "I know, I know," Tamaki said as he reached for the box. Kyoya's hand felt unusually light without it on his hand. "I wanted to surprise Haruhi with this when I come back, but…"

Kyoya swallowed hard.

Tamaki stared at the ring for a moment before looking at Kyoya with an innocently hopeful face. "You will be my best man if she says yes, wouldn't you, Kyoya?" Tamaki implored, clutching at the box tightly.

A rush of blood filled Kyoya's head. He couldn't think. He couldn't feel. Tamaki stared at him, obviously waiting for an answer.

"Of course," Kyoya managed to say. "I'd love to."

Tamaki beamed. "Thank you." He carefully pocketed the box and gave Kyoya a wide smile before turning around.

Kyoya took a shaky breath. He really was getting tired of lying to Tamaki on his face. He really was. He leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes painfully.

* * *

By the time Kyoya woke up from his fretful sleep, he already missed a lot of visitors who stopped by to see Haruhi when they heard the news, including – according to Tamaki – Honey and Mori, both of whom were awfully shocked by what happened. They would visit again, Tamaki told Kyoya. They just had to finish their work and they'll come back in the hospital as soon as possible.

Secretly, Kyoya was glad they arrived when he was sleeping. He didn't think he could face them, knowing that somehow, it was still partly his fault why Haruhi was in this state, no matter what Tamaki had told him.

* * *

Kyoya finally went home after a lot of persuasion from Tamaki and Tachibana's part. It has been two days since Haruhi's accident - 48 grueling hours of waiting for her to wake up. But even when he stopped by her room right before he left, she was still sleeping, still not answering his voice.

It was the most helpless moment in his life.

He had just reached his room when the door of the guest room opened and he paused. It was Rei. She didn't seem to notice him, though. She was too busy flipping her perfectly straight hair behind her back. When she was just a couple of feet away, she finally looked up and met his gaze with a surprised look.

"Kyoya," she said, raising an eyebrow. "You're back. I was just about to visit you."

Kyoya stared at her. She was wearing a slim, dark Vera Wang dress, black three-inch stilettos, a straw hat that has a black veil over it and she was holding a bouquet of fresh flowers. Kyoya clenched his hand.

She looked like she was about to go to a funeral.

"What the hell are you wearing?" he hissed as he narrowed his eyes at her and she gasped as the flowers fell on the floor. "What the hell are you thinking wearing that when you know very well – " he grasped her arm, his voice growing hoarse, "_you _knew perfectly well what's happening - "

She met his gaze. "But that's why I'm wearing this, to visit your little friend. Isn't she dead?" she asked innocently.

There was a cold, sharp silence. Then Kyoya suddenly forced her to turn around and he pushed her back to her room.

"Get inside," he said in a deceptively calm voice. "Get inside and don't you dare show your face to me while I'm here or I swear you're going to regret it."

She spun around just in front of the closed door. "You think you can save her, right?" she said quietly. "That she'll still wake up even after that huge accident?"

"I don't have anything to explain to you." He reached out to open the door but paused when she spoke again.

"Maybe she'll be in a coma forever," she said. "Maybe she'll never wake up. What are you going to do then, Kyoya? Wait for her?"

"Get inside."

"She's going to die. And it's because of you." She took a step towards her. "You think I don't know, right? That you invited her to a restaurant that night she had the accident? You are so naïve."

He stared at her. "What do you know about it?" he asked. He grabbed her arm. "Rei, if you had anything to do with her acci –"

She yanked her arm back. "God Kyoya. You think I'm so evil as to do that to her? I wouldn't even think of spoiling my hands just so I can make her suffer. She's not worth it."

"If I learn that you had anything to –"

"I said I don't." She frowned. "I'm not saying it made me feel sad that she's where she is right now, but I'm not exactly rejoicing on that fact either."

He glared at her.

"These things happen," she continued, "even to someone like you Kyoya, who thinks that the world revolve around you. It's just a shame that _she_ happened to be involved with you. Don't you think it's such a pitiful -"

Kyoya punched the wall behind Rei with a loud 'thud'. Rei immediately shut up.

"Don't show your face to me," he said in a hoarse voice as he opened the door. "I don't care what you do but don't show yourself to me." Then, he shoved her inside the room.

Kyoya turned around, headed for his room, and shut the door loudly after him.

* * *

"Hikaru?"

The older twin stared at the nameplate on the door in front him.

"Hikaru?"

Hikaru blinked and glanced at Kaoru who was looking at him anxiously.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kaoru asked worriedly. "We could go some other time when you're ready."

Hikaru shook his head. He had already delayed this meeting a week too long. It was time to see her. "I'm fine," he said, though his voice was shaky. "I want to see her." Kaoru looked at him doubtfully but nodded. He pushed the door open.

The room was still dimly lit but the first thing that Hikaru saw was Haruhi's body connected to various tubes and machines. Seeing them made him recoil slightly, and Kaoru had to take his hand and guide him towards her bed.

"Haruhi," Kaoru whispered as he placed the flowers he brought on the table beside the bed. "We're here." He took Haruhi's hand but it hung limply against his. Hikaru stared at her blankly.

"I shouldn't have done that," Hikaru croaked. Kaoru turned.

"What are you talking about Hikaru?"

"I shouted at her," Hikaru whispered in horror. "I shouted at her right before I left. I said many – many bad things… I accused her – I shouted at her, Kaoru. Right before she had the accident."

Kaoru was shaking his head. "You didn't know this would happen."

"I shouldn't have shouted at her," Hikaru continued, not listening to his twin. "It wasn't her fault she didn't like me back. It wasn't her fault she decided to chose _him_ over me, or – It wasn't her fucking fault."

"Hikaru," Kaoru said reproaching. "Watch what you're saying."

"I just wanted her to be happy." Hikaru blinked and looked at Kaoru. "Was that so wrong?"

"No."

"God, I was so insensitive. I wanted her to –"

"Hikaru." Kaoru frowned at him. "What's done is done. I'm sure Haruhi would have said the same. She's not going to blame you. She's not even angry at you."

"How do you know?" Hikaru glared at him. "You weren't there. You didn't hear what I said to her. She was trying to –"

All of a sudden, Kaoru pulled Hikaru's hand and placed it on top of Haruhi's limp ones. Hikaru's voice faltered.

"Talk to her then," Kaoru said soothingly as he grabbed a chair and placed it near the bed. He forced Hikaru to sit on it. "Talk to her and tell her what you're telling me now. She won't stop you. I won't." He turned around. "I'll be outside. I'll come back for you later."

Hikaru stared at Haruhi's sleeping face, the bruises on her body still visible, but lightening. He barely heard Kaoru closing the door behind him, leaving Hikaru alone with Haruhi. He was too busy staring at her.

"Haruhi?" he began softly. Then, he stopped and tentatively squeezed her hand. "Haruhi."

And then, he talked to her. Hesitatingly at first. Quietly, making sure his voice was calm because even though she couldn't answer - he didn't even knew if she could hear him - he still didn't want her to worry about him. So he talked to her, telling her things that he wouldn't have shared with her if she were awake. He didn't even notice the time that went by, until a gentle hand rested on his shoulder and he reluctantly looked up.

Kyoya pushed his glasses and gave him a small smile. "Hikaru, I'm sorry, but she needs to take her medications right now."

Hikaru stood up. "It's okay." He stepped aside and saw a group of doctors and nurses coming inside the room. He followed Kyoya out of the room awkwardly.

"Maybe you should go visit her tomorrow," Kyoya said as they stood outside the room. "The doctors said that it would be helpful if the people who care for her would also come and talk to her. It would do her good."

Hikaru nodded mutely. He shoved his hands on his pant's pocket and looked around, wondering where Kaoru went.

"He got coffee," Kyoya answered to his unspoken question. Hikaru nodded again. "She'll be fine. I'm sure she will."

There was a pause. Then, Hikaru looked at the older man.

"Kyoya-senpai." He took a deep breath as Kyoya looked at him. "I know."

"Know what?"

"Your relationship with her."

It was the first time Hikaru saw Kyoya's gaze faltered. Then, as always, Kyoya pushed his clouding glasses, and the Ootori was back to his composed self. "I see," was all he said.

Silence.

"I love her," Hikaru said. Kyoya's gaze flicked at him quietly. "But she's in love with someone else." Hikaru hesitated. "It's you."

There was a flash of emotion that crossed Kyoya's face. "Hikaru," he began.

"I know you're worried about Tono, but I think you should know." Hikaru shrugged. "She still loves you."

"I –" Kyoya stopped. He took a deep breath and stared at the closed door for a long time. Then, he sighed. "Thank you for telling me this, but I'll appreciate it if it doesn't reach anyone else."

"Don't worry. I haven't told Kaoru. Haruhi also asked me not to tell anyone," Hikaru said. They heard the sound of incoming footsteps and Kaoru came into view, carrying two mugs of coffee.

"Kyoya-senpai."

Kyoya glanced at him.

"Please take care of her," Hikaru said just as Kaoru reached them. Kaoru smiled at Kyoya as he handed his twin the other mug.

Kyoya, to Hikaru's utter relief, didn't anymore reply.

* * *

Rei knew she was threading on thin waters by doing this, but Kyoya never told her she wasn't allowed to see _her._ He only told her not to show her face to him. And three weeks would be ample time for that order to be void, right? So here she was, standing in front of room 214, trying to look inconspicuous. She hesitated then opened the door.

She saw _her_ lying on the bed, looking for all the world like a lifeless doll. She didn't move too close, though. All those tubes freaked her out. And the smell of the hospital wasn't doing anything good to her stomach either.

"So," she said, looking down at her. "Tough luck, huh?"

The commoner didn't reply. Of course she couldn't. It was almost foolish for Rei to talk to her like this, but hey, she always saw this thing on TV. Maybe it really works.

"Are you going to die?" she asked, glancing at the machines on the side. "Because if you are, can you hurry it up?" She immediately bit her lip. "Sorry. I mean, look. You know I don't like you. I know you don't like me either. But you already got Suoh. Can't you leave Kyoya to me?"

Rei sighed and pushed a stray of hair back from her eyes.

"Listen. It's true I've been wishing you were dead, but I never meant it to be like this. I was really surprised when I heard you got into this accident, but I must admit it didn't really made me sad or anything. I thought that it was Heaven telling Kyoya to leave you alone and be with me, but because you're here – " She sighed again. "Kyoya's not even looking at me. He's always away from home, from work, because he always wants to be here with you. If that isn't obsessed, I don't know what."

"So," she continued carefully. "I don't know if this is right for me to say, but if you're going to die, then go ahead. But if you're still going to wake up, then just… wake up. So you won't have to keep all these people going back and forth for you here. Suoh and the rest of your friends have been putting you priority, you know. They're not concentrating on their lives anymore because you're here. So, if you really care for them, then you do what you should do."

Rei took a deep breath. "So. That's it. I just came over to tell you that your accident has turned our world upside down, even mine. And I'll appreciate it if you stop controlling our lives with the fear of losing yours. I'm going to take care of Kyoya, you know, if that's all you're worried about. I really like the guy. I might be in love with that bastard, actually. So yeah."

The machines were the only sound the filled the room for a moment before Rei cocked her head.

"Well. Whatever. Nice meeting you anyway," she said breezily as she turned around and quickly left the room.

* * *

Kyoya blinked as he saw a familiar lock of black hair turning round the corner. It almost looked like Rei. He shook his head. That would be impossible. Rei doesn't like hospitals. She doesn't even like Haruhi, so why would she be there?

He paused.

He quickly walked inside Haruhi's room just to be sure. But when he got inside, everything was where they are supposed to be. The machines were functioning, Haruhi was still breathing, and her heart was still working.

It wasn't Rei, then.

Kyoya sighed in relief and took Haruhi's hand. Her cold hand was almost a familiar feeling to him now, something he wasn't happy about. But he took it anyway and sat down on the chair.

"I'm here again," he said quietly. And like what he always did for the past four weeks, he talked to her. He told her what happened to him during the day, what happened to her father, to Tamaki, to Hikaru and Kaoru, to Mori and Honey, to Kasanoda, and even to Renge and the fan girls who also took time to visit her.

"They're waiting for you," he whispered. "Like me. We're all waiting."

And when Haruhi didn't respond like she always did for the past four weeks, Kyoya shut his eyes for a moment before sighing. He rose and kissed her on her closed eyelids, one at a time, before kissing her on the forehead.

"I'll wait for you, Haruhi. Forever," he murmured. He kissed her again, this time on her lips that had became dry and chapped. But he didn't care. "Forever. Remember?"

He pulled back and brushed a strand of hair from her eyes. "I'll just be outside, Haruhi. I'm not going to leave you."

Kyoya caressed her cheek with his thumb before turning around.

* * *

_It was very dark. _

_She couldn't see anything. She tried to reach out her hand but all she grasped was nothing. Not air. Not the wind. Nothing._

_She felt like she was floating in some murky, deep waters and she wondered whether she was going to drown if she moved too much. But the darkness was suffocating her. She wanted to move. She wanted to scream. She wanted to come ashore._

_She wanted to see the light._

_Her hand was grasping for something to help her stop this darkness when her insides suddenly twisted painfully._

"… here… again…"

_She stopped, straining her ears to follow the voice. She turned and despite the fact that she cannot see, she swam to her right._

"… all… waiting…"

_It was getting louder. She felt it. She frantically tried to reach out but still there was nothing._

"…I'll… wait…."

_She wanted to move._

"… forever…"

_She wanted to scream._

"… remember…"

_She wanted to see the light._

_And then suddenly, there was a small crack in front her and she grasped it._

* * *

Her head felt like a thousand men were pounding it with needles and maces. It hurt so much, tears started to fell from her eyes.

"… if we take her toLondon, maybe there'll be a bigger chance…"

God, her body felt like it was being electrocuted. Everything hurt so much. Her throat was so dry and burnt, she couldn't moan even if she wanted to.

"…see her? She's going to be fine… "

It took all her efforts to keep her mind awake even though all she wanted to do was to go back to sleep.

"… and if this is the only way – _Oh my God!_"

Too loud, she wanted to say. Everything was too loud.

"Oh my God, Kyoya! She's awake! She's crying!"

Too bright. The light was blinding her, she couldn't open her eyes.

"Doctor!"

"I'm on it. Ranka-san, please step aside. Tamaki-sama if you could call my nurses –"

"NURSE!"

Why were they being so loud? All she wanted was to drink water. A few drops and she'll be fine.

"Haruhi? Haruhi, can you hear me? Oh my God. A month of waiting, and she's awake."

After what seemed like forever, she managed to crack her eyes open. Even though the room was dimly lit, it made her eyes hurt.

"Haruhi-san? Can you hear me?"

She turned at the voice and blinked at a man she had never seen before. His brown hair was slightly tousled and he was wearing a white suit.

_Doctor Inoue Kenji_, the nametag on his suit read.

Ah, she thought. This man is a doctor.

"Haruhi. Please answer us."

"Haruhi! Thank God you're awake!"

She turned her head again and this time saw a man wearing a woman's clothing, who was looking at her with such worried eyes, it made her want to cry.

_Dad,_ she thought. _Why are you so sad?_

The one beside him was blond, with tears in his eyes. She wanted to ask him what's wrong, but when she opened her mouth, nothing came out, so she gave up. Then, finally, her gaze fell on the man nearest her. He was wearing glasses and was tall, that she had to blink up at him.

He was watching her with an expression full of sadness and confusion that it actually made her soul cracked painfully.

There was something in this man that made her raise a shaking hand, which the man gently took in his, and touched his face.

He looked so broken, she had to open her mouth.

"Don't… cry…" she said hoarsely. _It hurts._

"Haruhi," he said in a soft voice that made her heart ache. "Haruhi, I'm so glad you're awake."

She slowly smiled at him, even though it made her lips crack and she tasted blood. But he smiled back at her when she did, so she thought it was okay. Everything was okay.

Then, her brows furrowed.

"Who…Haruhi?" she asked.

A deafening silence filled the room. She looked at the doctor, then at the three men on her other side.

"Who… are… you?" she asked, frowning at the bespectacled guy holding her hand.

Then, before anyone could answer her, she yawned and went back to sleep.

* * *

**[NEW] A/N:** Hi. I regret to say this but this is now officially discontinued. It's difficult to write for a fandom (and story) that you've… sort of lost interest in. Don't get me wrong, I will always love Ouran and KyoHaru. But I don't think I will be able to continue with this any more. I will not delete this because I know what it feels like to have a story you once liked or read to suddenly disappear off the planet without warning, so I'll keep this up.

For anyone who's interested as to how I originally planned for this story to end, the plot will go something like this (more or less):

**[warning: really really looong author's note]**

Haruhi has retrograde amnesia, which is a kind of amnesia that a person gets after a serious traumatic accident where the _last_ and clear memory of the person is one that happened days, weeks and even years before the accident. In this case, Haruhi will remember everything up until she met the Host club. This is why she recognized her dad but not Tamaki and Kyoya. Will this work in real life, I DON'T KNOW but this is fanfiction and anything can happen, also this is very convenient with my plot, so let's go with this one, shall we. wink wink.

So. Haruhi wakes up, couldn't remember the boys, the boys are devastated, Tamaki and Kyoya more so. Tamaki's grandmother finds out about Haruhi's accident, offers to give her the best posttraumatic help if Tamaki agrees to go to Franceand handle the family business there. Tamaki agrees because while the Ootori is the family that owns Japan's medical field, the Suoh are even more influential and powerful overseas and could get the best doctors _around the world_. Kyoya agrees and feels useless because he had to rely on Tamaki's family to help Haruhi. He doesn't want to ask for his father's help, because knows what his father will ask him to do in return: leave Haruhi.

Tamaki flies to France. Haruhi is still staying in Kyoya's hospital because inJapan, they still own the best. At first Haruhi is wary of Kyoya because, hello, he's Ootori Kyoya and everyone is wary of Kyoya the first time. But just like in canon, Haruhi will slowly get to know him again. Cue warm and fluffy moments where Haruhi and Kyoya's friendship is rekindled. Haruhi is confused because she keeps having flashes of her relationship with him and she's wondering why is she having these weird feelings when she sees him? Who is he? It's all so confusing! Cue drama and people in denial, blah blah.

Meanwhile, Tamaki is flourishing as the next Suoh heir. He now has access to documents and secrets that were otherwise wouldn't have seen daylight if he isn't in the position he is now. Tamaki being Tamaki is furious at some underhanded things that his grandmother had done just to keep the Suoh powerful. When he confronted her about this, his grandmother is mad at him. Why is he complaining? She did what she had to do to protect their family, and if she didn't know better this was that filthy commoner's fault for making him so naïve. Tamaki defends Haruhi and with emotions running high, the Suoh matriarch angrily slips a secret: Tamaki finds out that it was her who ordered one of their men to tamper with Haruhi's car. Tamaki's grandmother admitted that she didn't mean to cause her harm. She just wanted to give Haruhi a message, to scare her a bit. She never imagined it would backfire so terribly. She is sorry for causing Haruhi pain but she still doesn't want her in their lives – "_But isn't this great Tamaki, you're now a successful man and ready to lead the Suoh zaibatsu_". Tamaki is so scandalized and upset that he declares himself out of the Suoh family. He returns back to Japan.

In Japan, Haruhi and Kyoya are getting along well. But then, Rei goes to the hospital, sees Haruhi and Kyoya laughing, and walks up to them. She makes a go at Haruhi who is genuinely confused why she is being tagged as a whore/adulteress and finally learns the truth: that she and Kyoya were once a couple but Kyoya left her so he could marry Rei. Haruhi is hurt and feels betrayed. She thinks that Kyoya is taking advantage of her amnesia to try and atone for the pain he had caused her. She asks Kyoya to leave which he does because he's an idiot and why CAN'T YOU JUST TELL HER YOU LOVE HER KYOYA? And when Kyoya steps out of the room, he sees Tamaki standing outside, face unreadable after hearing everything. _Drama and confrontation ensues_! Tamaki punches Kyoya who doesn't fight back, feeling he deserved it. Tamaki leaves after telling Kyoya YOU'VE BETRAYED ME. Kyoya angsts in despair! =(

Back home, Rei confront Kyoya, they fight and Kyoya declares they should separate. Rei doesn't want to and even threatens to hurt Haruhi, but Kyoya shows his Shadow King side and warns her that if she comes near Haruh again (he had already warned her before) he'll sabotage both their business, family reputation be damned. She cries, asks Kyoya what is it about Haruhi that she doesn't have and Kyoya says "everything". He leaves and drives all the way to stay with Fuyumi. Later, he buys his own apartment where he lives all alone. =(

Weeks later, Tamaki goes to see Haruhi who had now returned to her home. They talk and Haruhi (who had by this time knows who Tamaki is to her) tells him she is not ready for any relationship, not now when she doesn't even know herself. Tamaki understands and says sorry. Haruhi asks why. Tamaki says it's because he's the reason why she is suffering right now. Haruhi takes a look at him and gets a flash of the idiot Tamaki was back in host club and remembers even his grandmother. She suddenly understood what he is trying to say. She tells him it's not his fault and that she forgives who ever needs forgiveness from her. At this, Tamaki cries and tells her he can't turn his grandmother in. Haruhi says he doesn't have to. "You love her don't you?" she asks. Tamaki cries some more and Haruhi just hugs him.

I have an epilogue in mind. Haruhi still doesn't remember everything, but she has now gotten to know the host club boys. The twins are as loud as ever, Hunny weekly offers her cake over the phone while Mori grunts in the background. Rei signs the divorce paper and tells Kyoya to stop being a coward. One time, Haruhi visits her mother's grave and found a fresh bouquet of expensive and beautiful flowers on the tomb. When she looks around, she catches the sight of Tamaki's grandmother getting inside her limo. Tamaki and his grandmother had come to a decision: he will come back as the Suoh heir if she will stop interfering with his life. She reluctantly agrees because she is still the Matriarch and to her, the state of the Suoh zaibatsu is more important to her than anything. Tamaki calls Kyoya and asks him to meet him in the mall ("_Stop complaining, Kyoya! You still owe me when you didn't tell me the truth and I have always wanted to return to a commoner's mall and see the vending machines_!"). When Kyoya arrives at the designated place Tamaki told him, he is surprised to see Haruhi already there. (While this is happening, Tamaki is seen smiling sadly as he settles in his flight toFrance.) Haruhi is equally surprised to see Kyoya. She is still feeling conflicted with her feelings for Kyoya. On one hand, this is the man who left her and who (she feels) sort of took advantage of her amnesia to mend their relationship. On the other hand, she can't help the feelings she has for him, but she still doesn't really know who he is.

This is where I am not sure how to end it. The first ending scene I thought of is where Kyoya and Haruhi just looks at each other, and then Kyoya offers his hand in a handshake and says, "Hi, I'm Ootori Kyoya." To which Haruhi takes, smiles and says, "Hi, I'm Fujioka Haruhi". A beginning. Or something. =)

The second ending is basically the same as the first, up until the part where Tamaki calls Kyoya to go to the mall. In this ending, Tamaki and Kyoya are already okay. Tamaki has chosen to take care of his family, asks Kyoya to take care of Haruhi and flies back toFrance. Months have passed and Kyoya and Haruhi are back together. The final scene would probably be Kyoya and Haruhi standing under the night sky. Haruhi will fearfully ask Kyoya "what if my memories will never come back?" Kyoya will then answer "We'll just have to make new ones, then." They kiss, screen fade to black, the end, etc. =)

So there. I am truly sorry especially to those people who even sent me PMs to get my lazy ass to work on this thing. At least… I still gave an ending to this? Sort of? =) Anyway, thank you once again for giving this story your time, and I hope that somehow it touched you even a little bit. =)


End file.
